A vida de Harry James Potter
by D.geofisica
Summary: A vida de Harry muda quando uma pessoa aparece na porta da casa de seus tios em seu aniversario de 11 anos. Escravidão, veela, voldemort, slash. UA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aqui somente a ideia da historia me pertence, todo o resto (personagens e etc) pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

Esse é um UA, conterá escravisão, slash, veela-bound e etc, se não gosta não leia! Irei começar no primeiro ano e seguirei até após a derrota do lord das tervas, provavelmente muitas coisas serão parecidas com o livro, mas lembre-se que este é um UA. Está é minha primeira fic, então por favor me digam o que acham e se devo continuar. Ahhhh, se algém quiser me ajudar betando por favor entre em contato.

Enjoy...

Prólogo

Harry era um menino de 10 anos que não conhecia muita coisa sobre sua família. Quando nasceu em 31 de Julho de 1980 ele era amado por todos a sua volta, mas tudo mudou no Hallowen de 1981, um feiticeiro das trevas matou seus pais e na hora de matar o bebe de um ano a maldição da morte voltou contra ele deixando somente um espectro de um lorde das trevas e no pobre Harry uma cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa. Alvo Dumbledore o maior feiticeiro as luz achou melhor ele crescer sem a fama por trás da derrota do lorde das trevas e o deixou com seus únicos parentes, os Dursleys. E é onde nossa história começa quase dez anos depois.

Capitulo 1

Harry acordou no dia 31 de Julho como um dia qualquer, não o dia de seu aniversário de 11 anos.

Ele já tinha muito tempo se acostumado com o tratamento de sua família em relação a ele, a fome, o abuso verbal e muitas vezes o abuso físico foi uma coisa que ele teve que se acostumar desde que ele foi morar com seus parentes. Por isso encontramos ele, ao raiar do dia do seu aniversário fazendo o café da manhã para seus parentes apesar de saber que ele provavelmente não teria permissão para comer nada feito por ele.

'_Afinal, Tio Valter ainda estará furioso pelos acontecimentos recentes do zoologico'_ pensou Harry lembrando que no aniversário de Dudley deste ano como não havia ninguém para ficar com ele, ele foi com os tios, o primo e um amigo para o zoo. E acidentalmente soltou uma cobra em cima do seu primo. _'Espero que o Tio Valter já tenha se acalmando nessas últimas semanas, não preciso de mais nenhuma surra por algo que não tenho certeza e fiz ou não'_

"Menino, espero que tudo já esteja pronto" gritou Tio Valter descendo as escadas, como um dinossauro desajeitado, apesar de Harry achar que ele mais parecia com um porco. _'Com aquelas banhas que não cabem em uma cadeira normal, aquele rosto rosado que quase não era possível ver seus olhos e aquele bigode que cobria quase todo o lábio superior ele mais que parece com um animal mesmo' _pensou Harry acabando de por o bacon na mesa com o resto que havia feito de café da manhã.

Enquanto seu Tio começava a se servir ele ficou observando o resto da família descendo para o café da manhã. Primeiro sua Tia Petunia desceu, já pronta para o dia, ficar no quintal observando tudo que acontece na rua para poder fofocar com o marido depois. '_Minha família parece mesmo um zoo. Olha lá tia Petúnia com aquela cara de cavalo e pescoço de girafa, já Dudley parece uma orca em miniatura'_

"Menino," gritou tio Valter quando a campainha tocou "vá abrir a porta"

Enquanto passava pelo corredorzinho que levava para a porta da frente olhou para a porta do seu quarto, ou melhor para a porta do armário que serve de quarto para ele '_Afinal Dudley tem tanta coisa que necessita de dois quartos e o quarto de hospedes somente tia Marge e os amigos de Dudley podiam usar' _pensou Harry com armagura.

"Sim" disse Harry quando abriu a porta para uma senhora com uma capa preta, um coque, óculos e aparecencia rigorosa.

"Estou aqui para conversar com o Senhor Potter e sua família" disse a senhora severa

Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo ele sentiu a mão do seu tio apertando dolorosamente, mas imperceptivelmente o seu ombro.

"Saia da minha casa, não queremos nada com você e ninguém as sua laia aqui" disse tio Valter a mulher e, Harry percebeu, começando a ficar perigosamente vermelho de raiva.

"Por favor senhor Dursley, posso entrar para não ter que conversar sobre isso aqui?" disse a mulher rigorosa. Valter Dursley percebendo que os vizinhos poderiam estranhar essa visitante, e ser algo estranho era o medo dos Dursley, relutantemente levou a mulher rigorosa para a sala onde Tia petúnia estava assistindo TV.

Quando Petunia viu a pessoa que entrou na sala com seu marido e sobrinho, como Valter não havia soltado seu ombro por causa da raiva, empalideceu lembrando da ultima visita da mulher há mais de vinte anos atrás. Depois que todos se sentaram com Harry ainda não sabendo porque ele tinha que permanecer e não ir embora e começar os seu deveres diários na casa, a mulher rigorosa voltou a falar:

"Senhor Potter, como você deve saber você começará a freqüentar Hogwarts nesse próximo ano letivo" começou a discursar a mulher como uma professora "por isso estou aqui. Eu sou a Minerva McGonagall, professora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, vou te levar ao Diretor Albus Dumbledore para escarecer certos detalhes antes do inicio do ano letivo que você precisará saber e amanhã alguém o levará ao Bec..."

"O QUÊ?" gritou Harry levantando-se do sofá "Magia, bruxaria? A senhora é louca?" disse Harry.

Percebendo que não havia como negar para o sobrinho nada e não querendo que ninguém descobrisse o tratamento dele em casa, Petunia começou a falar, como a atriz que ela era, com a voz embargada.

"Desculpe Harry, mas quando você chegou eu tinha acabado de perder minha querida irmã para esse mundo louco que nada entendia e não queria perder você também, por isso não toquei nesse assunto. Mas Lilian era uma bruxa e você, pelo que parece é um feiticeiro" disse Petunia.

"Então você está falando que eu sou um feiticeiro e que eu vou estudar em uma escola de magia em um mundo mágico" disse Harry como se fosse muito difícil de entender, e na realidade para ele era.

"Por que a Senhora não vai para a cozinha com Petunia tomar um chá, enquanto meu sobrinho se arruma e eu vou trabalhar, pois já estou atrasado" disse Valter olhando para Harry com raiva nos olhos.

A Professora não percebendo nada de errado seguiu Petunia para a cozinha. Quando Valter ouviu as duas começarem a conversar ele agarrou seu sobrinho pelo cabelo dando joelhadas no estomago até Harry ficar sem ar. Harry já acostumado e sabendo que seria pior se ele fizesse algum som sofreu em silencio.

"Aberração se eu ficar sabendo que alguém do seu mundo ficar sabendo sobre o que acontece aqui, você saberá o que verdadeiramente doi." Sussurou tio Valter no ouvido de Harry "E você se vira para pagar qualquer coisa lá, eu não pagarei nada para sua educação de anormal!"

E assim Tio Valter saiu para trabalhar e Harry foi pegar sua melhor roupa de segunda mão (antiga roupa de Dudley) e voltou a cozinha onde tia petúnia estava contando a Professora McGonagall sobre a falta que sentia de sua irmã e como tinha ficado feliz que Harry estava crescendo com ela. Se Harry não a conhecesse como ele a conhecia teria acreditado como a Professora no que sua tia estava falando.

"Estou pronto" anunciou Harry.

"Senhor Potter aqui tem um pedaço de corda." começou a Proffessora levantando-se aproximando-se dele e mostrando uma corda de aproximadamente 10 cm para ele. "Isso é uma chave de portal ativada por senha, o que significa que quando eu disser a senha ele nos levará ao escritório do Diretor Dumbledore. Você só precisará lembrar de não soltar a corda até chegarmos ao escritório. Pronto?"

"P-Pronto" disse Harry inseguro segurando um pedaço da corda que a Professora lhe ofereceu.

E de repente ele sentiu um puxão no umbigo e tudo começou a rodar sem que ele percebesse ele caiu de bunda em um escritório grande.

Olhando em volta viu uma mesa cheia de papel grosso, tinteiro, pena um pote com o que se parecia bala. Atrás dessa mesa estava um senhor com longos cabelos e barbas brancas trajando vestes roxas com estrelas amarelas e sols amarelos. Ele viu vários quadros olhando pra ele, um pássaro estranho e um armário com muitas coisas mais estranhas ainda.

"Feliz Aniversario Harry" disse o velho "Obrigado Minerva, vou assumir daqui. E por favor, chame Severus para mim por favor."

Com um olhar severo ao idoso homem e um aceno para Harry ela saiu pela porta que Harry não havia percebido que existia.

"Bom Harry, sente-se" continuo o velho e continuou após Harry havia sentado "Eu sou o Diretor Dumbledore e agora que você completou 11 anos temos algumas coisas para conversar. Vou pedir que você me deixe falar e não me interrompa até eu acabar!"

"O-Ok s-senhor" disse Harry nervoso.

"Como você deve ter aprendido em 1833 marcou o fim da escravidão na Inglaterra trouxa (chamamos de trouxas aqueles que são não-mágicos), mas aqui no mundo bruxo não conseguimos abolir e não conseguiremos. Sei que isso deve ser difícil de ouvir, mas aqui os escravos viraram escravos por meio de feitiços por isso somente foi possível proibir de realizar esses feitiços em pessoas livres, mas aqueles que estavam sobre o feitiço não havia nada que pudesse fazer." Começou o diretor para um Harry assustado com o que estava aprendendo '_Será que sou escravo de alguém?_'pensou Harry.

"A escravidão é passada pelo ultero, tentamos fazer com que os escravos deixem de ter filhos, mas vimos com o passar do tempo que é impossível. Um escravo vale muito para ser vendido e aqueles senhores que não fazem a reprodução como um ganho a faz para que seus descendentes tenhas escravos." Continuou como um professor '_O diretor deveria ter sido um professor aqui antes de virar diretor' _riu Harry como ele viu o bondoso Diretor transformasse em um professor.

"Existem diferentes tipos de escravos, que mais tarde você poderá ler sobre no livro que lhe darei. O principal aqui é, seus avós eram abolicionistas e quando um dia foram em um jantar e descobriram que Severus estava sendo mal-tratado tentaram de tudo para comprá-lo, depois de anos, quando Severus já tinha acabado a escola eles conseguiram, mas seus avós morreram logo depois. Assim a posse de Severus passou para seus pais e dos seu pais a você depois que eles morreram." Nesse ponto Harry estava estarrecido e o diretor continuou como se não tivesse percebido.

"A escravidão dele é irreversível e o tipo mais subversente ao Mestre de todos os tipos. Aqui eu tenhos alguns documentos que quero que você assine antes dele chegar aqui para conhecê-lo. Devo esclarecer que por ser caro e super valorizado um escravo você não poderá dá-lo a ninguém, somente vender; mas desde já aviso que não conheço ninguém que poderia pagar por ele que o trataria bem. Devo também perguntar, ele pode continuar a ensinar aqui e receber a mesada que eu tenho dado a ele desde que seus pais morreram?"

"Hm...Sim...Claro Diretor, se é o que ele quer." Disse Harry e assinou todos os documentos que o diretor mandou, com aquela estranha pena '_Parece que deverei me acostumar com essas coisas, esse mundo parece que está séculos atrás.'_

Assim que ele acabou houve uma batida na porta assustando Harry.

"Entre Severus" disse o Diretor Dumbledore.

E assim entrou um imponente homem de cabelos, olhos e vestes negras. Harry percebeu que havia uma marca de argola, parecendo uma tatuagem toda em preto em volta do pescoço e dos punhos do homem. Ele percebeu com nojo que deveria ser algum tipo de marca que diria a todos que ele era escravo. Quando o homem entrou ele logo parou, antes mesmo de perceber Harry no quarto e como sentisse o Harry, o homem se virou, olhou para o Harry. Assustando o Harry o homem ajoelhou a frente dele abaixou a cabeça até o chão e disse formalmente:

"Eu Severus Snape, estou aqui para realizar se servir a cada propósito que você mandar e desejar Mestre."


	2. Chapter 2

**Então aqui está o segundo capitulo, por favor comentem para que eu saiba como está e se devo continuar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"Eu Severus Snape, estou aqui para realizar se servir a cada propósito que você mandar e desejar Mestre."

Harry sem saber o que fazer ficou sentado estarrecido e olhando aquele imponente homem ajoelhar-se a sua frente. '_O que vou fazer agora. Acabei de chegar a esse mundo e não tenho a mínima idéia do que ter um escravo significa, como se eu quisesse um escravo depois de como meus parentes me tratam' _pensou Harry ainda encarando o cabelo do homem, como o homem não tinha levantado a cabeça ainda.

"Harry esse é Severus Snape. Dê permissão para ele ficar aqui no escritório" disse o Diretor.

"Hã..Você pode permanecer aqui no escritório" disse Harry a Severus. Quando o homem sentou-se em seus joelhos confortavelmente, mas ainda sem ousar olhar para cima. Harry percebeu isso. "Você poderia olhar para mim?"

Assim que Severus olhou nos olhos de seu mestre, Harry percebeu que o rosto do homem estava com uma expressão insegura, sem saber como agir. Não que Harry também sabia como agir nessa situação, afinal na sua educação tanto na escola quanto em casa não o haviam ensinado como agir com um escravo mágico. O Professor Dumbledore deu um sorriso triste na troca e voltou a falar, entregando dois livros a Harry.

"Aqui Harry, um desse livros contém a história e os tipos de escravidão do mundo bruxo, e o outro é o livro que contem todos os detalhes e leis que regem Severus." Disse o Diretor, " Agora Severus irá levá-lo aos aposentos dele e esclarecer todo e qualquer tipo de duvida que você necessitar, amanhã ele irá levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal para a compra do seu material. Ah, e Harry eu recomendo que leia os dois livros antes do começo das aulas."

Assim que o Diretor falou, Harry levantou-se pegando os livros, sem saber como agir. Severus percebendo o incomodo de seu mestre, levantou-se.

"Por aqui Mestre" disse Severus mostrando a porta e fazendo um sinal para Harry segui-lo.

Dez minutos depois, eles chegaram a um quadro de um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes brilhantes que os encarou esperando algo.

"Belladona" disse Severus para o quadro. Assim que o homem acabou de falar o quadro virou e Harry assustado, percebeu a entrada para uma sala. Severus mostrou que Harry deveria entrar primeiro.

Quando Harry entrou, ele percebeu que a sala de pedras tinha uma lareira acessa, pois estavam nas masmorras, dois sofás um de frente pro outro e uma poltrona em frente a lareira formando um quadrado junto com a lareira, o conjunto era de um verde escuro com almofadas pretas. Havia uma bandeira com uma cobra paredes verde em umas das paredes, e perto de um dos cantos, atrás das poltronas havia uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira e no lado oposto uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeira. Entre as duas mesas havia uma estante enorme na parede repleta de livro. Harry também percebeu um corredor cheio de portas ao lado da bandeira que era exatamente em frente da entrada.

"Mestre, por favor, sente-se onde você sentir-se confortável, para que possa esclarecer sua duvidas. Isso se o Senhor quiser conversa agora, Mestre" disse Severus assustando Harry.

Harry acostumado a sempre ser excluído da família dele, ele escolheu a poltrona. Assim que Harry sentou-se na poltrona, Severus ajoelhou-se a sua frente, olhando para seu mestre.

"Hm...Severus, certo? Você tem que ficar ajoelhado, eu não estou muito confortável com isso"

"Desculpe Mestre. Não, eu não preciso. Se o senhor quiser posso sentar-se em uma cadeira ou em um dos sofás. Se eu posso, com o que o senhor está desconfortável Mestre?" disse Severus, primeiramente esclarecendo e depois claramente preocupado, como se Harry estivesse doente.

"Pode sentar-se no sofá Severus, é mais confortável. Hã, eu acho que com toda essa nossa situação. É simplesmente errado e imoral eu ter uma pessoa como uma propriedade."

"Desculpe senhor, mas a escravidão no mundo bruxo é irreversível. Se eu puder fazer algo para o senhor sentir-se mais a vontade por favor, me diga" disse Severus ainda parecendo preocupado.

"Acho que somente se você parar de me chamar de senhor e mestre iria ajudar essa situação."

"De novo, eu sinto muito mestre. É realmente necessário que eu use esses termos com o senhor" Harry não estava entendendo como Severus ainda parecia preocupado '_Será que é por que eu disse que não estava confortável? Ninguém nunca se importo se eu estava bem ou não, se eu estava confortável ou não.'_ Pensou Harry. "Eu poderia começar a esclarecer as suas duvidas, mestre? Acho que poderia começar descrevendo o tipo de feitiço que me rege, para o senhor melhor entender minhas respostas até agora metre. O que o senhor acha, Mestre?"

"C-Claro S-Severus, comece"disse Harry inseguro.

"Primeiramente Mestre, o tipo de feitiço exige completa submissão. Eu não poderia, nem se o senhor me ordenasse, chamá-lo de menos respeitoso, portanto não posso deixar de chamá-lo se senhor ou mestre.

O feitiço, como exige total submissão, deixa minha magia mais sensível a sua magia, seus desejos e seus desconfortos. Seria como um boud-veela, um vinculo, senhor, só que eu somente sinto o senhor a partir de certa proximidade e o senhor não pode sentir-me. A partir do momento que me ofereci ao senhor, minha magia já entrou em sintonia com a sua. Portanto, a partir daquele momento mestre, poderei saber se você necessita de algo enquanto o senhor e eu estivermos até a distância daqui até o vilarejo mais próximo, mas não poderei dizer em distâncias maiores que essa."

Harry quando começou a ouvir isso se preocupou por que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse de seu abuso. "Severus, você pode dizer se estou machado, com dor ou doente?" interrompeu Harry preocupado.

"Sim senhor, Mestre. Sinto qualquer desconforto que o senhor sente, eu estando perto do senhor.

Outros aspectos seriam, eu não posso ter autoridade sobre o senhor é justamente o contrario, portanto não estarei o ensinando em sala de aula. O senhor pode me ordenar a fazer qualquer coisa, com o tempo eu saberei como lhe servir em certas coisas sem o senhor precisar pedir nada.

O vinculo exigirá em algumas ocasiões punições, mestre. Sei que por causa da sua idade senhor, isso seja muito desconfortável, mas o vinculo não deixará que eu saia sem punição em certas ocasiões, poderemos lidar com isso quando chegar o momento que o vinculo exija punição mestre." Disse Severus quanto percebeu o desconforto de Harry quando mencionou a punição.

Quando Harry percebeu que Severus iria continuar, ele o interrompeu.

"Desculpe Severus, mas há algo mais que necessito saber imediatamente. É muita coisa nesse momento para eu pensar."

"Mestre, o senhor não deve pedir desculpas para mim. O vinculo não receberá confortavelmente um pedido de desculpas de seu mestre." Disse Severus com um estremecimento "Claro mestre, podemos continuar quando o senhor quiser."

"Será que tem algum lugar que posso deitar, ou descansar enquanto penso em tudo que aprendi hoje" perguntou Harry com voz embargada.

"Sim mestre. Esses aposentos são seus, senhor. Mostrarei o quarto principal." Disse Severus rapidamente e notando que Harry não estava se sentindo bem com tudo o que havia aprendido perguntou: "Posso fazer algo para que o senhor se sinta mais a vontade, mestre?"

"Creio que não há nada que você possa fazer Severus. Hã, posso te chamar de Severus? Estou te chamando assim, mas você não disse nada"

"O senhor pode chamar-me como o senhor gostaria." Disse Severus quando mostrou onde estava o quarto.

O quarto era em cores creme e azul claro, dando uma sensação de paz. Havia uma enorme cama de dossel no meio do quarto, um grande armário, uma grande escrivaninha e uma porta que quando Harry abriu viu um enorme banheiro com um chuveiro e uma enorme banheira.

Voltando para perto da cama e sentando-se na cama ele percebeu que Severus ainda estava no quarto e se assustou quando o homem ajoelhou-se na sua frente e começou a tirar seus sapatos.

"Hm...S-S-Severus o-o q-que v-você e-está f-fazendo?" Harry gaguejou envergonhado.

"Estou ajudando o senhor a ficar confortável para descansar." Disse o homem sem nenhum desconforto.

"Hm...O-Obrigado" disse Harry, quando o homem acabou "Você poderia me deixar um pouco sozinho? Preciso pensar em tudo o que me foi dito hoje"

"Claro, mestre" disse Severus vendo Harry deitar-se na cama. Dirigindo-se para sair do quarto ele parou por um momento e observou seu mestre deitado. Severus estava preocupado e o vinculo estava exigindo que o homem ajudasse seu mestre, mas seu mestre o mandou embora.

Quando o homem fechou a porta Harry começou a chorar. '_Como posso possuir um escravo? Como posso ficar tranqüilo se ele pode sentir se estou machucado? Como ele pode falar com tal tranqüilidade que eu irei ter que puni-lo? Como irei puni-lo? Nunca dei nem mesmo uma bronca em alguém!'_ Harry ficou pensando e acabou pegando no sono de tanto chorar.

* * *

Mais tarde, Severus bateu avisando da hora do almoço. Depois que Harry lavou o rosto, que ainda estava um pouco vermelho. Saio do quarto e viu que a mesa estava posta para somente uma pessoa.

"Você não pode comer comigo Severus?"

"Se o senhor desejar, mestre, posso." Severus respondeu com um olhar extremamente preocupado.

"Então, eu não gostaria de comer sozinho"

Sentando-se e começando a comer Harry percebeu que Severus somente começou a comer depois que Harry tinha começado. Harry acostumado a sempre passar fome, não conseguiu comer muito e deixou mais da metade da comida no prato.

"O senhor está sem fome, mestre?" perguntou Severus quando acabou e percebendo o quão pouco seu mestre havia comido.

"Sim, estou sem fome. Severus você não pode comer se eu não comer?" Harry perguntou preocupado, pois sabia que estaria pulando muitas refeições.

"Não mestre. Como seu escravo tenho que estar sempre em boa forma para melhor servi-lo mestre, mas quando o senhor comer na mesma sala que eu, preciso esperar o senhor começar antes de começar." Esclareceu Severus para o alivio de Harry. "Mestre, o senhor tem mais alguma duvida?"

"Agora não. Eu irei voltar para o quarto para começar a ler os livros que o Diretor me deu"

Disse Harry pegando os livros e voltando para o quarto.

Depois de algumas horas lendo o livro Harry senti-use sujo. Ele só tinha lido o começo do livro que explicava a historia e falava sobre os diferentes tipos de escravidão. '_Há os tipos em que o escravo é como um animal, como pode uma pessoa ser tratada como um animal. Eu acho que preferiria esse aqui para o Severus, se eu pudesse mudá-lo como não posso libertá-lo, nesse ele poderia ser menos submisso e mais livre'_ pensou Harry lendo o livro.

O jantar passou da mesma maneira que o almoço e logo Harry já havia se recolhido para a noite.

* * *

No dia seguinte Severus levou Harry com uma chave de portal até Gringotes. Estarrecido com a quantidade de dinheiro que tinha Harry colocou uma certa quantia para suas compras e para seu ano letivo em uma bolsa que o Severus havia passado a Harry.

E assim começou as compras, no boticário, Severus comprou tudo que seu mestre precisava, escolhendo o melhor e pegando um pouco mais para se necessitar corrigir ou refazer alguma poção, escolheu também alguns poucos ingredientes para ele com a autorização de seu mestre. Seguiram para comprar os outros itens em um empório e foram a Madami Malkin comprar as roupas escolares de seu mestre.

Na livraria Floreios e Borrões Harry comprou todos livros didáticos, pergaminhos, penas e alguns livros a mais para descobrir melhor como funcionava esse novo mundo. Como era sua obrigação Severus estava carregando todas as compras de seu mestre.

Logo estavam se dirigindo a Olivaras para pegar a varinha de seu mestre. Harry consegiu a varinha de 11" de azevinho e pena de fênix como núcleo. '_Voltando preciso perguntar o que o Olivaras quis dizer com que a irmã da minha varinha me causou essa cicatriz' _pensou Harry saindo da loja e dirigido-se a loja de animais. Depois de quinze minutos Harry escolheu uma linda coruja nevada que ele chamou de Hedwiges.

Voltaram por flu, Severus foi primeiro, quando chegou virou-se e pegou seu mestre que chegou caindo em seu pés.

"O senhor está bem, mestre?" perguntou Severus enquanto firmava Harry em seus pés.

"Estou."Harry respondeu "Podemos conversar agora?"

"O que o senhor desejar Mestre." Respondeu o homem voltando-se ao seu mestre que havia sentado na poltrona. Percebendo que seu mestre não gostaria que ele sentasse no chão sentou-se no mesmo sofá que no dia anterior.

"Será que você poderia explicar como todos me conhecem e o que o artesão de varinhas quis dizer quando peguei a minha?" disse Harry lembrando-se tanto de Olivaras quanto do que havia acontecido no Caldeira Furado na hora de ir embora com todos querendo apertar sua mão.

"Claro mestre. Há muito tempo atrás havia um bruxo que era muito mal, ele queria destruir o mundo trouxa, os nascidos-trouxas e os meios-sangues. Ele aterrorizou por muito tempo o mundo bruxo, até que um dia ele foi atrás do senhor e de seus pais.

Esse bruxo das trevas matou seus pais, mas na hora de matá-lo senhor, a maldição da morte, voltou-se contra esse bruxo o destruindo. É por isso que o senhor é famoso, mestre." Esclareceu o homem.

"Me diga Severus, onde irei ficar até o inicio das aulas?" perguntou Harry após uma pausa enquanto pensava na explicação de seu escravo.

"O Diretor Dumbledore disse que amanhã de manhã o senhor voltará para a casa de seus parentes e eu o buscarei no dia primeiro de setembro as dez da manhã, mestre." respondeu seu escravo.

"O-Ok" disse Harry inseguro "então eu irei dormir, nos vemos amanhã de manhã." Dispensando Severus para o dia, sem perceber que havia dito sem palavras que não iria jantar para a preocupação de um certo escravo.

* * *

No dia seguinte de manhã depois de um tenso café da manhã com seu escravo, Harry estava com uma pena na mão que serviria de chave de portal que iria levá-lo direto para o hall de entrada da casa de seus tios. Harry estava mais tranqüilo sabendo que iria sozinho e que poderia avisar seus tios o horário que Severus iria buscá-lo dia primeiro para que o escravo não percebesse o que Harry não queria. E assim Harry chegou somente com uma mochila com uma veste escolar e alguns livros para ler até o primeiro de setembro, o resto ficou em seus aposentos junto com Severus.

Logo que chegou o tio o pegou, jogou a mochila no armário e começou a bater no sobrinho. Quando cansou o tio o trancou no armário. '_Bom parece que sei como irei passar os dias até começar as aulas.'_ Pensou Harry antes de desmaiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Logo que chegou o tio o pegou, jogou a mochila no armário e começou a bater no sobrinho. Quando cansou o tio o trancou no armário. '_Bom parece que sei como irei passar os dias até começar as aulas.'_ Pensou Harry antes de desmaiar.

As semanas até o primeiro de setembro passaram todas iguais. Harry acordaria, faria café da manhã (sendo permitido comer as sobras somente algumas vezes), começaria a limpar a casa, faria a janta, seu tio chegaria e depois do jantar ( quase todos os dias) seu tio lhe mostraria por que Harry não deveria contar a ninguém.

'_Pelo menos nos últimos dias, tio Valter não me bateu. Não precisarei me preocupar tanto com o que Severus poderia perceber.' _Pensou Harry lembrando de que quando havia avisado tio Valter que Severus iria buscá-lo no dia primeiro de manhã e que Severus poderia perceber se havia algo de errado com Harry, tio Valter deu a maior surra que Harry já havia sentido, mas no final concordo que não bateria em Harry nos três dias que antecedessem a vinda de Severus. '_Não que isso muda muito, ainda estou muito dolorido.'_

E assim Severus chegou no dia primeiro de setembro para buscar Harry. O menino sabendo que o tio não estaria satisfeito se Severus entrasse na sua casa, Harry estava olhando pela janela esperando Severus chegar. Quando viu seu escravo chegando, Harry pegou sua mochila e encontrou-se com o escravo no jardim.

"Bom dia Mestre. Está tudo pronto para irmos, senhor?" perguntou Severus curvando-se ligeiramente ao seu mestre.

"Está tudo pronto. Podemos ir?" perguntou o menino ansioso.

"O senhor está bem mestre? Podemos ir quando o senhor quiser." Harry percebeu que o escravo havia percebido algo de diferente e estava preocupado com seu Mestre. '_Como ele não perceberia, eu estou todo dolorido!?'_

"Estou bem sim. Como iremos até a estação Severus?"

"Irei aparatar o senhor Mestre. Irei segurá-lo para podermos aparatar, tudo bem senhor?" perguntou o homem nem um pouco satisfeito que seu mestre não diria o que havia de errrado. "Aparatar é como os bruxos se transportam, nos sairemos daqui e apareceremos em um beco perto da estação."

"O-Ok." E assim Severus segurou firme, mas delicadamente o braço de seu mestre para poder aparatá-lo. Chegando a estação Harry percebeu que não havia em lugar nenhum a plataforma 9 ¾.

"Severus? Onde fica a plataforma?"

" A plataforma é escondida dos trouxas, ela fica entre as plataformas 9 e 10, senhor." Disse Severus enquanto andava em direção a divisão das plataformas. Chegando perto Harry percebeu que havia uma mulher com um menino e uma menina e todos eram ruivos.

"Agora é a sua... Severus! Você irá pegar o trem esse ano?" a mulher perguntou ao homem quando o percebeu chegando perto.

"Não. Vim trazer meu mestre!" respondeu Severus a mulher.

"Ah, o jovem Harry começa esse ano." A mulher falou virando paro o Harry "Querido meu nome é Molly Weasley e esse aqui é meu filho Ronald, ele está começando Hogwarts esse ano também. E essa é a Ginevra, ela começará ano que vem. Por que você e o Ron não vão juntos, assim vocês conhecem alguém antes de chegar a escola."

"Prazer. Severus você pode ir embora, pode deixar que eu irei com Ron para o trem." Dispensou Harry achando que era melhor que Severus fosse apresentado como professor.

"Tem certeza Mestre?"

"Absoluta." Sorriu Harry para mostra que tudo estava bem.

"Então nos vemos em Hogwarts, mestre." E com isso Severus aparatou para longe.

"Vamos crianças antes que o trem saia da estação." A Sra. Weasley apressou os meninos. E assim Harry se viu em um compartimento com Ron.

"Prazer, eu sou Ron Weasley."

"O prazer é meu. Sou Harry Potter" Harry respondeu.

"Você é o Harry Potter? Você tem... você sabe, a cicatriz?" perguntou o ruivo para a constrangimento de Harry.

"Ah, sim" disse levantando o cabelo e mostrando a cicatriz.

"Quem era aquele que estava com você?"

"Hm... Severus é o meu escravo, descobri no dia em que a Professora McGonagall me explicou que eu era bruxo. Ele também é professor de Hogwarts." Explicou Harry para o ruivo.

* * *

E assim passou a viagem, os dois conversando. Quando passou a mulher do carrinho de doces Harry comprou o suficiente para os dois e logo eles estavam mudando de roupa. '_Essa foi por pouco, quase que Ron vê meus machucados'_ pensa Harry quando Ron se vira para pergunta algo a Harry. Antes que Ron pudesse falar o que ele queria houve uma batida na porta. Era uma menina querendo saber se eles haviam visto um sapo.

Assim que desceram do trem, quando chegaram na estação ouviram um grande (não, um enorme) homem chamando os primeiro anos. Eles aprenderam que eles iram chegar à escola atravessando o lago. A visão era de tirar o fôlego, maravilhosa e imponentemente um castelo se erguia a frente dos primeiros anos. Chegando a porta foram recebidos pela Professora McGonagall.

"Daqui a poucos minutos vocês entrarão por essas portas e serão selecionados para fazerem parte de uma casa: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Suas casas serão suas famílias, seus acertos renderão pontos e seus erros perdas de pontos. Preparem-se que voltarei em instantes para levá-los além dessas portas." Discursou a Porfessora McGonagall e logo saiu de perto, voltando-se para a porta do salão.

"Então eu ouvi que Harry Potter está sou Draco Malfoy. Você irá perceber que algumas famílias são melhores que outras, se você quiser posso mostrar quais são as melhores" um menino loiro, arrogante disse a Harry e olhando para Ron com arrogância.

"Obrigado pela oferta, mas posso ver por mim mesmo quem vale a pena!" Harry respondeu bravo com o Malfoy.

"Por favor, sigam-me" interrompeu a Professora Mc Gonagall o que Malfoy iria responder. Quando eles entraram no salão viram quadro grandes mesas cheias de estudantes, velas flutuantes, um teto que mostrava o céu lá fora e no final do corredor que andavam entre duas mesas viram um baquinho com um chapéu em cima e atrás uma mesa onde os professores estavam sentados. Assim que Harry olhou os professores seus olhos pousaram em Severus que inclinou a cabeça ao seu mestre, mostrando respeito. Harry assustou-se quando percebeu um rasgo no chapéu abrir e começar a cantar.

"Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência

Engulo a mim mesmo se puder encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é some porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória

Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.

Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza

Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;

Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,

Onde seus moradores são justos e leais

Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;

Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,

A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,

Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber

Sempre encontrarão seus iguais;

Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será sua casa

E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,

Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios

Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!

(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)

Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"**

Assim que o chapéu parou de cantar o salão rompeu em aplausos e a Professora McGonagall desenrolou um pergaminho e começou a chamar os nomes. Harry ficou vendo seus colegas serem selecionados.

"Ana Abbott"

"Lufa-lufa" anunciou o chapéu

E assim foi indo, Harry só reconheceu a menina que perguntou do sapo que foi para a Grifinoria e Malfoy que foi para Sonseria.

"Harry Potter" quando a Professora McGonagall chamou, Harry percebeu que o salão ficou em silencio observando a seleção dele. Envergonhado Harry sentou-se no baquinho e logo o chapéu estava cobrindo sua visão.

'_Hm, o que temos aqui? Um Potter! Bem onde devo colocá-lo, Sonserina faria você desenvolver-se além do seu limite...Lufa-lufa? Você é leal, mas não é a melhor casa pra você...Corvinal, não! Vejo sede de conhecimento, mas não para ficar em Corvinal. Grifinoria? Você é corajoso e destimido...Acho melhor ser'_

**"Grifinoria" **gritou o chapéu para o salão.

Harry logo tirou o chapéu e foi sentar-se com seus companheiros de casa, ele sentou-se na frente de um par de gêmeos ruivos parecidos com Ron e do lado da menina morena do trem. Rapidamente Ron estava juntando-se a eles.

"Sejam bem-vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Aproveitem o jantar" Diretor disse e no final bateu palmas, assim que ele bateu palmas comida apareceu nas mesas e todos começaram a comer.

Harry começou a servir-se mesmo sabendo que ele não conseguiria comer muito, mas sabendo que se ela não começasse Severus não começaria também colocou uma colherada de purê de batata na boca e olhou para a mesa dos professores procurando Severus. Harry percebeu que o escravo esta observando ele, assim que seus olhos se encontraram Severus inclinou a cabeça e começou a comer.

Ao lado de seu escravo, Harry viu um homem com um turbante roxo na cabeça, que estava conversando com um homem muito baixo sentado em uma almofada muito grande. Assim que o homem virou-se de lado, Harry sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e Severus rapidamente levantou os olhos para seu mestre. Harry acenou como se dizendo para o homem não se preocupar.

"Harry, já conseguiu chamar a atenção..."

" ...do mais severo professor de Hogwarts." Disseram os gêmeos se completando.

"Hã?" Harry disse pois não entendeu do que eles estavam falando.

"Professor Snape..."

"...apesar de não gostarmos dele..."

"...não fazemos muito barulho por que..."

"...como vocês perceberão na primeira aula dele de poções..."

"...que ele é um escravo..." e Harry percebeu que sempre teria uma dor de cabeça ouvindo esses dois falando. E percebeu tardiamente que por causa das marca todos os alunos saberiam que Severus era um escravo, afinal, de acordo com o livro de leis que regem Severus era proibido cobrir as marcas propositalmente.

"Desde que entramos aqui estamos curiosos pra saber quem é seu proprietário" disse um menino negro que estava do lado dos gêmeos.

"Harry, o Professor Snape não o chamou de mestre na estação?" perguntou Ron assim que engoliu o que estava na boca esquecendo-se que Harry já havia explicado a Ron que Severus era seu escravo.

Harry olhou pra baixo não sabendo o que fazer assim que todos que estavam em volta e ouviram o que Ron disse olharam pra ele.

"Mais, a escravidão já foi abolida!" disse Granger.

"Somente no mundo trouxa, aqui no mundo bruxo ainda é raro, mas existe. Nossa família é uma das famílias abolicionistas." Explicou o outro irmão de Ron e virando-se para Harry perguntou: "Nos diga Harry, o Professor Snape é seu escravo?"

"Sim. Eu descobri no mesmo dia que descobri que era bruxo." Harry disse baixinho,envergonhado. Assim que as palavra saíram de sua boca, Harry perdeu toda a fome, na verdade ele estava se sentindo meio enjoado, apesar das poucas colheradas comidas. Depois de um tempo que a conversa de dissipou e ninguém mais estava olhando pra ele, Harry atreveu-se a levantar os olhos e sem pensar olhou pra mesa dos professores e viu Severus o encarando com uma expressão estranha.

Voltando o olhar pra baixo Harry esperou o final do jantar e quase perdeu os avisos do diretor, na verdade ele só ouviu uma frase.

"... e para aqueles que não quiserem uma morte violenta, o corredor do terceiro andar está proibido..."

* * *

Quando Percy Weasley chamou os primeiros anos Harry não teve coragem de olhar para Severus antes de sair do salão. Logo Harry e Ron estavam seguindo Percy pelos corredores até chegarem a um quadro de uma mulher gorda que perguntou a senha.

"Coração destemido" disse Percy em voz alta para todos ouvirem. "Não esqueçam a senha senão vocês não poderão entrar. Do lado esquerdo é o dormitório dos meninos, do lado direito é o das meninas. O horário das aulas será entregue amanhã durante o café da manhã que começas as seis e meia e vai até as sete e meia. O primeiro horário de aula começa pontualmente as oito. Se precisarem de algo podem nos procurar, os monitores chefe, nossa chefe de casa Professora McGonagall, ou até mesmo qualquer outro professor. Boa noite a todos" explicou Percy para todos ouvirem.

* * *

Quando os meninos estavam já na cama se preparando para dormir Ron vira-se para Harry e pergunta: "Harry, Professor Snape como seu escravo não pode ter autoridade sobre você. Como você irá aprender poções?" com essa pergunta todos os meninos olharam pra ele.

"O diretor falou que a professora de herbologia, como também tem um vasto conhecimento em poções me dará aulas particulares." E com isso todos foram dormir e se prepararem para a primeira semana de aula.

**- tirado do livro Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Harry acordou antes do sol raiar no dia seguinte, depois de passar pela rotina matinal, Harry chamou Ron e os meninos para que eles tivessem tempo depois para achar as salas de aula.

Eram seis e meia quando Harry entrou com Ron, Neville Longbotom, Simas Finegam e Dean Thomas no grande salão para tomar café da manhã.

Harry havia decidido na noite anterior antes de cair no sono que iria evitar o máximo possível seu escravo, por isso quando ele entrou, sentou-se e começou a comer ele recusou-se a olhar para a mesa dos professores. Apesar de te ido deitar sem ter jantado quase nada, Harry não estava com muita fome, por isso quando começou a comer, poucos minutos depois já estava satisfeito e observando as outras mesas.

Exatamente às sete da manhã os chefes de casa levantaram-se e começaram a entregar os horários. Pegando o seu horário, Harry observou que sua haviam espaços vazios onde seriam as aulas de Poções e onde seriam suas aulas vagas ele teria aula com a Professora Sprout de Poções.

E assim passou-se a primeira semana. Harry descobriu que Transfiguração ele precisaria de muito pouco estudo como Harry mostrou-se um natural em Transfiguração; Historia da Magia era maçante, o professor era um fantasma que só falava das guerras dos duendes; Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas ele achou hilário como o professor gaguejava mais que falava e fedia a alho, sem contar a dor de cabeça constante que sentia durante as aulas. Herbologia ele achou um assunto sujo, mas interessante; Poções era muito interessantes, quase como cozinhar e Harry percebeu que iria bem nesse assunto apesar de odiar cozinhas qualquer coisa. E finalmente Astronomia o deixava sonolento como as aulas eram a noite.

E Harry continuou evitando Severus com todas as suas forças. Depois do jantar de boas vindas Harry não havia mais visto a cara de seu escravo, muitas vezes pulava refeições, ou comia pouco e rápido para sair logo. Ele ainda não sabia como agir com o homem, ele havia gostado do homem pelas conversas que tiveram, mas Harry estava receoso por saber que o homem poderia sentir se ele não estivesse bem. Por isso evitou o homem.

* * *

Logo chegou sua primeira aula de vôo, uma que ele estava ansioso. Parado ao lado de uma vassoura ele percebeu que alguns alunos não estavam a vontade. Hermione estava branca, Neville estava verde e olhando para o lembrol que havia recebido pela manhã na mão.

"Boa tarde a todos," começou Madame Hooch "fiquem ao lado da vassoura e digam '_Up'_"

Harry foi um dos poucos que conseguiu na primeira vez. Enquanto olhava ao redor com depois de tomar a posição que Madame Hooch mandou em cima da vassoura, Harry percebeu que Neville de repente começou a voar sem controle, bateu em uma parece e caiu. Madame Hooch o levou para a enfermaria.

"Olha o que temos aqui." Disse Malfoy pegando o lembrol de Neville na mão.

"Devolve isso ai Malfoy!" Harry foi a frente para enfrentar Malfoy.

"Acho que não Potty, irei colocar em um lugar onde o Longbotom irá achar depois. Que tal em cima de uma das torre." Disse Malfoy subindo na vassoura e levantando vôo. Harry subiu na vassoura e foi atrás de Malfoy.

"Devolve Malfoy!"

"Claro! Vá pegar!" e Malfoy jogou o lembrol com força em direção ao lago. Harry vendo aquilo disparou em direção da bolinha e a pegou enquanto estava caindo. Quando pousou Harry viu a Professora McGonagall vindo em sua direção.

"Potter, siga-me!" disse a rigorosa Professora e o levou até uma sala e chamou alguém com o nome Wood.

"Wood, acho que encontramos nosso apanhador!" disse a professora ao aluno mais velho.

* * *

E assim Harry estava no time de quadribol. Sem que Harry percebesse duas semanas se passaram e Harry foi chamado para o escritório do Diretor um dia no seu período vago.

"Boa tarde Harry, sente-se" disse o idoso "Como foi suas primeiras semana de aula?"

"Foram boas, estou gostando muito daqui" respondeu Harry.

"Você tem conversado com Severus?"

"Hã...Não, desde do primeiro dia não tenho conversado com o Professor Snape." Harry não estava entendendo onde o diretor queria chegar com a conversa.

"Harry o nome dele é Severus. E por que você não tem conversado com Severus?" o Diretor Dumbledore peguntou.

"Bom, eu tenho estado ocupado estudando e treinando."

"Você leu os livros que te dei?"

"Somente o começo do livro que contém a historia da escravidão. Meus parentes queriam passar tempo comigo e aqui tenho os deveres de cada aula e não tive tempo até agora." Harry mentiu, ele na verdade não queria ler esses livros e nem conversa com Severus.

"Bom Harry, devo pedir que leia e vá conversa com Severus o quanto antes."

"Sim senhor." Respondeu Harry pensando em quanto tempo ele poderia ficar longe de Severus.

* * *

Um mês passou-se sem Harry ter falado ou lido os livros, e assim Harry acordou naquela segunda-feira de Hallowen com a sensação de que algo iria dar errado. Mais errado ainda, a uma semana atrás Harry e Ron tinham marcado um duelo com Malfoy, mas Malfoy nunca apareceu. Quem apareceu foi Hermione que havia visto Malfoy conversando com a Professora McGonagall e que a professora estava a cominho da onde os dois meninos estavam.

Assim os três correram para voltar para a sala comunal e sem querer acabaram no corredor do terceiro andar e descobriram que em uma das salas um gigante cão de três cabeças estava guardando um alçapão.

E naquela manhã Harry tinha certeza que algo iria ocorrer. As aulas se passaram normalmente, a única coisa diferente que ocorreu foi Ron chamando Hermione de sabe-tudo e a menina se escondeu. Durante o jantar de Hallowen Harry ouviu as meninas da Grifinoria falando que Hermione estava em um banheiro nas masmorras chorando. De repente Professor Quirrel entra no salão gritando: **"Trasgo! Trasgo nas masmorras!"** logo que ele acaba ele desmaia e todos começam a gritar.

"Ron, Hermione está em um banheiro nas masmorras, temos que ir ajudá-la." Sussurrou Harry a Ron e assim os dois discretamente se desvencilharam da multidão e foram em direção as masmorras sem ninguém perceber.

E assim os três se encontraram doloridos, em um banheiro com um trasgo desmaiado e três professores na porta do banheiro. Professora McGonagall estava ao mesmo tempo furiosa e orgulhosa, Professor Quirrel parecia que ia desmaiar de novo. E finalmente Severus Snape, Harry percebeu, estava mais pálido e submisso que antes, Severus não havia olhado para a cara de seu mestre nenhuma vê desde que percebeu quem estava no banheiro além de tudo a perna de Severus parecia machucada, estava sangrando.

Depois de perderem e ganharem pontos, as crianças foram liberadas. Harry passou entre a Professoras e Severus envergonhado, assim que passou sentiu seu escravo encarando suas costas.

"Obrigado meninos por me ajudarem!" Hermione logo agradeceu quando chegaram a torre da Grifinoria que já estava vazia.

"Não tem problema Hermione!"falou os dois meninos ao mesmo tempo. Os três logo perceberam que haviam formado um grupo.

"Harry." Ron chamou depois de um tempo.

"O quê?"

"Você tem falado com o Professor Snape?" perguntou o ruivo.

"Não Ron, não tenho não."

"Você não acha que seria bom conversa com ele?" perguntou Hermione.

"Não sei." Harry respondeu desanimado. "Pessoal, estou indo deitar.

* * *

Alguns dias depois era o dia do primeiro jogo de Harry. Aquele sábado amanheceu ensolarado e Harry encontrou-se no café da manhã já em seu uniforme do time nervoso. Durante o café da manhã havia chegado uma vassoura nova de presente para Harry, o novo lançamento, a Nimbus 2000.

E logo Harry se viu no meio do jogo. Ele estava sobrevoando o campo quando de repente sua vassoura começou a balançar. Harry olhou, sem sequer pensar nisso, para onde os professores estavam sentados e viu Severus murmurando e olhando desesperado e viu também Professor Quirrel murmurando e parecendo completamente concentrado. Logo Harry já estava de volta em segurança pra cima da vassoura.

Depois de dez minutos Harry viu o pomo e saiu em disparada atrás do pomo. Quando ele fechou a mão sobre o pomo ele sentiu primeiro uma pancada nas costelas e depois uma pancada na cabeça e tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Harry primeiramente sentiu que estava deita em algo muito macio, em segundo lugar Harry sentiu dor, muita dor nas costas e na cabeça. Harry queria voltar a dormir quando percebeu um movimento perto dele e sem realmente querer Harry abriu os olhos e reconheceu a cama em que estava deitado, era sua cama que ficava nos aposentos de Snape. Gemendo Harry voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Mestre?" foi o sussurro que veio de Severus. Sem ter como fugir Harry voltou a abrir os olhos. "Senhor? Gostaria de sentar-se?" foi a pergunta que veio logo que sentiu alguém colocar seus óculos.

Com a vista em foco, Harry tentou começar a sentar, mas teve que ser ajudado por Severus. Enquanto se ajeitava Harry observou atentamente seu escravo que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama e o olhando. Harry percebeu que seu escravo estava preocupado e parecendo completamente miserável. Passou longos minutos sem ninguém falar nada, percebendo que teria que ser o único a quebrar o silêncio preparou-se e perguntou:

"Hm...O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

"Como o senhor estava machucado e o meu trabalho é cuidar do senhor, o diretor achou melhor o senhor foi trazido para cá do que ficar na enfermaria, Mestre." Respondeu Severus.

"Professor? Quando o senhor acha poderei voltar pra torre da Grifinoria?" perguntou Harry. O menino percebeu que quando chamou o homem de professor e senhor o homem estremeceu e se encolheu.

"Mestre, por favor, o vinculo não aceitará tal respeito por mim vindo do senhor." Disse Severus com uma voz quebrada. "Mestre, provavelmente a Madame Pomfrey irá segurá-lo aqui por mais alguns dias, meu senhor."

_'Agora vou ter que ficar aqui com ele, sem saber o que fazer e sem ele querer. ' _Enquanto pensava Harry perdeu a batida na porta. Quando percebeu, seu escravo estava abrindo a porta. O diretor Dumbledore entrou e sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama.

"Seus amigos estão preocupados, meu menino. Mas se você gostaria de saber, você já havia ganho o jogo quando foi atingido." Começou o velho com um brilho naqueles olhos azuis. "Agora o motivo de estar aqui. Severus, por favor sente-se." E assim Severus voltou ao lugar que estava de joelhos ao lado da cama de seu Mestre.

"Harry, pelo que eu percebi você não fez o que eu te pedi e veio falar com Severus." Continuou o diretor.

"Eu esqueci, senhor. Como não tenho aulas com o Professor Snape e eu tinha lições pra fazer, esqueci-me completamente."Harry respondeu e pensou: '_O que não é uma mentira total, eu só pensei nisso no Hallowen.'_ E Harry percebeu que Severus havia se encolhido de novo quando usou o termo professor.

"Chamá-lo de Severus. Harry você está bravo com Severus?" perguntou o diretor.

"Não senhor. Como disse aquele dia quase que não vejo o Professor Snape na escola, como poderia ficar bravo com ele?" Harry não estava entendendo o que o diretor queria, se Severus achou que algo estava errado ele deveria vir e conversa, vendo que o homem havia se encolhido de novo Harry não deixou de se perguntar qual era o problema.

"Então por que você insiste em chamá-lo de professor e você não veio conversar com ele?" agora o diretor parecia um pouco triste.

"Por que eu ouço os meus amigos sempre chamá-lo assim e eu acabei me acostumando a chamá-lo assim. E como eu disse antes, como havia treino e lições para fazer eu esqueci de vir conversa com o Professor Snape." Harry respondeu. '_A verdade é que se eu chamá-lo de professor e não o vir, eu não vou pensar que tenho uma pessoa como propriedade. '_

"Harry, eu penso que você não leu os livros ainda." E com um movimento de varinha, o diretor tinha os dois livros na mão. "Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas e assim eu vou embora. Por favor, não me interrompa Harry, você pode esclarecer suas duvidas depois.

Como você sabe, a escravidão de Severus é um dos tipos mais submissos. Enquanto outros não formam vinculo mágico com seus mestres, o tipo de escravidão de Severus forma, e quanto mais tempo ligado a uma família mais forte o vinculo. Como você deve imaginar, o vinculo dele para você é muito forte. Por isso o vinculo não aceita que você seja respeitoso com ele como se ele fosse mais que você.

Como eu sei que Severus havia explicado, o vinculo lê, suas necessidades e manda Severus ajeitar. Por exemplo, agora com você aqui de cama, Severus tem a necessidade de ficar aqui sem sair do seu lado para ajudar na sua recuperação. E isso acontecerá com tudo, tanto os seus problemas físicos, como doenças e acidentes como seus desconfortos, como um confidente.

Outro ponto, é que o vinculo necessita servir o mestre. Como você não pediu nada e nem mesmo conversou com Severus, o vinculo diz a Severus que você não quer ele como escravo, por que ele não está fazendo um bom trabalho.

Eu estou dizendo isso por que Severus vem sentido a revolta do vinculo desde a primeira semana de aula, e se você não mudar nada, o vinculo exigira que Severus seja punido. Quando chegar nesse ponto se você não puni-lo o vinculo o punirá, e normalmente é pior deixar que o vinculo puna, como Severus passará por mais dor que o necessário.

Eu imagino como você se sente Harry, chegando aqui e descobrindo que tem um escravo, mas é uma responsabilidade que coloca em jogo o bem-estar de Severus. Eu não sei até onde o vinculo foi esticado, pois Severus se recusa a falar, por isso deixarei vocês conversarem e se entenderem. E Harry pensa em tudo que eu disse, faça perguntas a Severus e leia o livro." E com essas palavras o diretor deixou o quarto.

Harry estava estarrecido, olhando pra baixo viu os livros em sua mão e não sabia o que fazer. _'Será que eu estava errado? Será que eu fiz Severus ficar em dor?' _olhando para seu escravo Harry naqueles olhos a preocupação com algo mais que ele não saberia o que é. '_O que eu faço agora?'_

"Severus? Desculpe-me por tudo"

"Mestre, já disse que você não pode pedir desculpas a mim, senhor."

"Como o vinculo está se comportando? Hm... Eu quero dizer, o vinculo diz que você precisa de punição?" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"Infelizmente Mestre, eu fiquei muito tempo sem servi-lo desde que minha mágica ligou-se a sua. Cuidando do senhor agora melhorará a revolta do vinculo, mas o vinculo ainda exigirá punição, não tão severa, mas exigirá."

Harry ficou preocupado com a punição, depois de alguns momentos pensando, ele achou que seria melhor explicar o que havia acontecido realmente.

"Severus, eu fiquei perdido quando o diretor me disse que você era meu escravo, mas não havia compreendido até meus amigos perguntarem sobre você no jantar de boas vindas. Então eu fugi, achando que se eu fugisse você deixaria de ser meu escravo. E somente agora, com a explicação do diretor, eu realmente compreendi. Eu sei que o vinculo não deixa eu me desculpar, mas eu realmente me arrependo de não conversa com você sobre isso."

"Não há problemas senhor, eu estou aqui para tudo que o senhor precisa, mesmo que seja esclarecer uma duvida, vou caminhar protegendo e servindo o senhor até o final Mestre."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"Não há problemas senhor, eu estou aqui para tudo que o senhor precisa, mesmo que seja esclarecer uma duvida, vou caminhar protegendo e servindo o senhor até o final Mestre."

Assim que o homem havia parado de falar, Harry percebeu que apesar de não gostar da situação de ter um escravo, aquele homem era completamente leal a Harry e iria até o inferno se Harry mandasse sem perguntas. '_Deve ser por causa do feitiço, por causa do link.' _Pensou Harry olhando para aqueles olhos ônix.

"Então, quando poderei sair daqui Severus?" perguntou ansiosamente.

"Madame Pomfrey quer que o senhor fique de repouso até pelo menos segunda-feira, que será quando ela virá ver se o senhore estará apto a sair, Mestre." Disse o escravo com um risinho.

"Urgh. Por acaso eu estou confinado a cama?"

"Segundo a Madame Pomfrey o senhor só está autorizado a ir ao banheiro e sentar. Parece que as pancadas foram feias, e isso é para não ter chance de sequelas a longo prazo, Mestre."

Naquela hora Harry, olhando para seu escravo, ele pensou que seriam longos dias. Poucos minutos depois Severus saiu para buscar um almoço para seu Mestre, e Harry decidiu que era hora de levantar e usar o banheiro.

Harry tirou as cobertas de cima e pos os pés para fora da cama, no momento exato que ele levantou-se ele percebeu o erro. Sua cabeça estava girando tanto que o estava deixando enjoado, suas costas estavam doendo tanto como estava da vez quanto tio Valter havia pisado e quebrado suas costelas. Quando Harry percebeu seu erro, ele caiu para frente, na mesma hora que Severus entrou desesperado no quarto.

Severus o segurou, e começou a trazer Harry para a posição vertical. Harry percebeu que o escravo estava falando alguma coisa, mas a mudança de posição acentuou seu enjou e Harry viu-se atirando-se para frente e vomitando tudo o que havia e não havia em seu estomago.

Quando o estomago acalmou um pouco, Harry viu-se ser levantado e de repente ele estava no banheiro, na frente do vaso, vomitando mais.

Depois que tudo acabou, Harry apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos. Assim que fechou os olhos o menino sentiu uma toalha úmida em seu rosto. Abrindo os olhos, Harry viu seu escravo o olhando preocupado e viu também que era o escravo que estava passando o pano úmido em sua testa. Passando alguns minutos, o escravo começou a falar.

"Mestre, o senhor tem uma concussão. O senhor não deveria tentar levantar-se sozinho." Explicou Severus. "Gostaria de um copo de água Mestre?Gostaria de voltar para a cama Mestre?" acenanou afirmativamente para o primeiro e rapidamente havia um copo de água na sua boca. Tomando uns goles de água Harry achou-se apto a falar.

"Hã... Eu preciso utilizar o banheiro e tomar um banho." Falou Harry ficando vermelho.

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo Mestre." Disse Severus, prestativo.

"NÃO!" quase gritou Harry "Quero dizer, eu posso fazer sozinho."

"Mas mestre..."

"Por favor, eu quero usar o banheiro e tomar banho sozinho!" vendo a expressão de Severus, Harry suavemente acrescentou: " Se você se sentir mais tranqüilo, pode ficar do outro lado da porta e eu prometo que te chamo a qualquer problema."

O homem não parecia satisfeito, mas aceito. Harry percebeu que o outro homem não sairia do outro lado da porta, apressou-se a fazer o que precisava. Quase meia hora depois, Harry foi capaz de terminar tudo e chamou Severus para ajudá-lo para a cama.

Já na cama, Severus trouxe a Harry o almoço. E assim passou os dias de confinamento e Harry foi liberado na manhã de terça-feira para voltar para a torre. Mas antes de voltar Severus o parou:

"Mestre, lembra-se que eu havia dito sobre a punição?" e vendo o aceno do menino continuou: "Apesar do vinculo ter apaziguado durante esse três dias, o vinculo ainda exige uma punição a partir do senhor."

Com aquelas palavras Harry ficou branco sem saber o que fazer.

"Punição? Que tipo de punição?" perguntou Harry sem realmente querer saber a resposta.

"Em todos os tipo de escravidão toda a punição é feita tem de ser feita de forma corporal, mestre." Respondeu o escravo.

"E se eu não o punir?"

"Então o vinculo de encarregará disso, eu sentirei uma dor debilitante até que o vinculo fique satisfeito, senhor."

"E para eu puni-lo o que eu tenho que fazer? É melhor eu puni-lo ou o vinculo puni-lo?" perguntou Harry ainda não gostando da idéia de punição corporal.

"Se o senhor me punir, com certeza será menor a dor do que se o vinculo me punir, mestre. E o senhor pode fazer qualquer coisa: uma surra, chicotada, enfim o que o senhor achar melhor."

Harry demorou um pouco para pensar, mas decidiu poupar o homem de mais dor então ele mesmo iria distribuir a punição. Pensando Harry achou que seria melhor uma surra.

"O-Ok, e-eu v-vou p-puni-lo."

"Como o senhor gostaria de fazer isso mestre?" perguntou o homem suavemente para não deixar seu mestre mais desconfortável.

"A-Acho m-melhor u-uma s-surra. C-C-Como e-eu v-vou f-fazer i-isso?"

Severus estranhou que seu mestre estava gaguejando, mas mesmo assim o levou para o sofá e fez um gesto para seu mestre sentar. Então Severus sentindo o vinculo, tirou a calça ficando somente de cueca ajeitou-se no colo de seu mestre, sem realmente colocar peso nenhum no colo de Harry. Já na posição o homem abaixou a cueca, para não constranger mais ainda o menino e disse suavemente.

"Mestre, o vinculo não se contentará com no mínimo 50 palmadas."

Harry olhou para a bunda do escravo tentando processar o que o homem havia falado. Severus esperou pacientemente que seu Mestre começasse. Querendo acabar logo com isso Harry começou, quando a bunda de Severus começou a ficar vermelha, Harry começou a se sentir enjoado, mas reuniu toda a coragem Grifinoria e continuou. Quando Harry acabou ele estava de cabeça baixa para que Severus não visse as lagrimas. Severus levantou a roupa e saiu de cima de Harry, assim que estava de pé suavemente e quase sussurrando o homem diz a Harry.

"Obrigado Mestre!" com essas palavras Harry não agüenta, sai correndo e para no primeiro banheiro das masmorras que conseguia achar para vomitar.

* * *

"Qual o problema Potter?" Harry reconheceu a voz como a segunda pessoa que Harry não gostaria de ver agora (sendo a primeira Severus) Draco Malfoy.

"Cai fora Malfoy" e para a supresa de Harry, Molfoy o encarou por alguns momentos e logo saiu do banheiro.

No dia seguinte no café da manhã, o trio chegou cedo. Harry percebeu que Severus ainda não havia chego. Quando o homem chegou, logo que eles se sentaram, Harry percebeu que ele teve dificuldade para sentar, assim que percebeu porque Harry perdeu toda a fome, mesmo que seu prato estava intocado. Olhando para cima Harry percebeu que Severus estava esperando ele começar a comer.

"Caras, vejo vocês na aula, esqueci algo no dormitório." Harry disse a seus amigos e apressadamente saiu do salão.

Ainda enojado com o que havia feito Harry não comeu o resto do dia, nem o dia seguinte. Escolhendo boas desculpas pros seus amigos, eles não o incomodaram. E assim quinta-feira, quando Harry teria um tempo livre com Ron e Mione, os três estavam se dirigindo para a biblioteca quando cruzaram com Severus.

"Mestre, posso falar com o senhor?" perguntou o homem. Sem saber o que fazer Harry permaneceu quieto.

"Harry, estamos indo em frente. Mais tarde você se encontra com a gente, ok?" Mione logo falou e saiu puxado Ron.

"Podemos ir para seus aposentos, Mestre?" perguntou o homem novamente. Acenando Harry seguiu caminho pro aposento que dividia com Severus. Chegando lá, Harry ficou parado perto da porta, querendo sair logo dali.

"Mestre, por favor sente-se." Disse o homem apontando para a poltrona e apesar de Harry não querer, lentamente ele dirigiu-se a poltrona e sentou-se. Severus o seguiu e sentou-se em seus joelhos na frente de Harry, quase o tocando e olhando nos olhos de seu mestre o homem continuou.

"Mestre, eu posso imaginar o que o senhor deve estar sentindo e eu sinto muito que era por minha culpa. Mas eu não consigo ver o senhor se prejudicando por causa disso.

O senhor pode não saber, mas por ser seu escravo, eu percebeu quase tudo o que o senhor faz, e sem quere ofende-lo meu senhor, eu percebi que o senhor não está se alimentando nesses últimos dias.

Sabendo também que o senhor não gostaria de passar por isso de novo, devo alertá-lo mestre, que o vinculo reconhecerá como se eu estivesse te prejudicando e acabará por exigir uma punição muito maior que a anterior, uma punição do tipo que eu sei que o senhor não agüentará aplicar.

Peço que entenda que apesar do senhor não gostar como as coisas funcionam, é como elas são e nada vai mudar, o que o senhor pode fazer é lidar com a situação da melhor forma possível, senhor.

Por isso, eu lhe imploro Mestre, não continue pulando refeições!"

Com isso Harry percebeu que apesar de não gostar do que o vinculo exigia, teria que lidar para não piorar a situação.

* * *

Começo de dezembro chegou, trazendo neve. Nesse ultimo mês, desde a conversa com Severus, Harry passou a ir fazer algumas lições no sábado de manhã no aposentos de Severus (ou em seus aposentos, como o homem sempre falava que tudo que tinha pertencia a seu Mestre). Neste final de semana em especifico, Harry em vez de ir ver Severus, ele juntamente com Ron e Mione, encontraram-se com Hagrid que estava triste pela perda do ovo de dragão que havia ganhado.

Quando chegaram a cabana, perceberam que o homem estava bêbado, chorando o homem disse do seu amor pelos animais e falou sobre Fofo.

"Todos tem medo de Fofo, só por que ele é enorme e tem três cabeças, mas é só tocar uma musica que ele dorme..." lembrando do cão infernal Harry aproveitou-se para saber por que aquilo estava na escola.

"Hagrid, por que Fofo está dentro da escola em uma sala?"

"Ele está guardando...ops, eu não devia estar falando sobre isso!"

"Ele está guardando o que Hagrid?" Mione perguntou com uma voz tranqüila.

"Vocês não deveriam saber de nada! Isso é assunto somente do Professor Dumbledore e Nicolas Flamel...eu não deveria ter dito isso."

E assim os três fizeram disso uma missão, descobrir o que o Diretor e o tal de Flamel tinham em comum que Fofo estava guardando. Natal chegou sem eles descobrirem o que Fofo estava guardando, Harry havia decidido não voltar para casa dos parentes, como ele sabia que seria pior para sua saúde. Em vez disso, ele decidiu passar o feriado nos aposentos de Severus.

Manhã de Natal chegou, e Harry percebeu que haviam presentes no final de sua cama. _'Acho que finalmente estou em um lugar que me encaixo e que gostam de mim'._ Os presentes que ele mais gostou foram o suéter que a mãe de Ron havia mandado e a capa da invisibilidade que era do seu pai que alguém havia mandado. Saindo do quarto Harry encontrou Severus com uma expressão de preocupaçã.

"Bom dia Mestre! Está tudo bem mestre?" foi a pergunta do homem.

"Bom dia Severus! Está tudo bem sim. Podemos comer aqui hoje?" Harry perguntou querendo relaxar e não fazer nada naquele dia.

"Claro Senhor." E assim o homem preparou tudo para que seu mestre passasse o dia relaxando.

O tempo passou e Harry se viu com seus amigos resgatando a pedra filosofal a partir de Voldemort. E agora depois de descobrir que a pedra foi destruída, Harry estava na enfermaria com Severus se recuperando.

"Daqui a dois dias estarei voltando para a casa." Harry pensou alto.

"Ansioso para ver sua família mestre?" perguntou o escravo.

"Estou." Harry respondeu: '_Estou ansioso para que acabe o verão e eu volte para cá na minha verdadeira casa, com minha verdadeira família.' _Pensou Harry vendo Ron e Mione brigando de novo e Severus o observando com interesse.

******Fim ano 1******

* * *

**Fim do primeiro ano, gostaria de saber se vocês gostariam que Harry tivesse outro escrava ou não. Esperarei para saber antes de postar o proximo cap.**

**Obrigada e beijos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Harry percebeu assim que entrou pela porta da casa de seus tios que estas férias seriam como um inferno. Assim que a porta fechou-se, seu tio mandou ele levar sua mala para o quarto e voltar para o hall, onde ele foi batido até quase a inconsciência e jogado no armário debaixo da escada. '_Sim, parece que meu querido tio quer mostras todo o seu amor para mim' _pensou Harry sarcástico. _'Espero que eu sobreviva a estas férias' _logo em seguida Harry desmaiou.

Foram longos dias antes que Harry fosse liberado do armário e mesmo assim, quando foi liberado foi para fazer a limpeza da casa. E assim passou-se algumas semanas, com muito trabalho, batidas ocasionais durante o dia e muita fome. Aquele dia em especifico era para ele passar a noite no segundo quarto de Dudley, pois seu tio estava recebendo de visita seu chefe.

Assim que Harry acabou de fazer a janta e a sobremesa, seu tio o mandou para o quarto.

"Eu não quero ouvir um pio se você sabe o que é bom pra você aberração" disse o tio quando o mandou ao quarto.

Enquanto Harry ouvia seu tio recebendo o chefe na sala, em seu quarto apareceu uma pequena criatura verde, com grandes orelhas e olhos que usava uma tanga.

"Harry Potter, sir, eu Dobby, você não pode ir para Hogwarts esse ano, é perigoso!" disse a pequena criatura.

"Como assim, lógico que vou!" respondeu Harry.

Algum tempo depois Harry se encontra na frente de seu tio que estava com o rosto de uma cor roxa.

**"MENINO, VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODERIA USAR ISSO AQUI E SAIR IMPUNE? VOCÊ VAI VER O QUE VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ AGORA ABERRAÇÃO"** seu tio gritou depois que Dobby derrubou o pudim do alto da geladeira. E assim Harry recebeu a maior surra que poderia lembrar.

Três dias depois a porta do seu armário foi aberta pelo seu tio, Harry percebeu receoso que seu tio tinha duas cartas na mão.

"Leia essas cartas e responda, antes de mandar a resposta irei verificar se não há nada que essas aberrações não podem saber. E não você não pode ir para a casa do seu amigo, e eu sei que você não pode recusar a carta do diretor daquela escola de malucos." Seu tio disse e ficou esperando Harry ler e responder as cartas.

"Harry,

Como está seu verão? Aqui em casa está tudo bem, ainda sem saber nada de Mione já que ela disse que estaria fora o verão inteiro. Você quer vir passar o final do verão aqui em casa?

Ron"

"Caro Ron,

Meu verão está ótimo, estou aproveitando bastante o tempo com a minha família, portanto acho que só nos veremos no trem. Eu também não estou sabendo nada de Mione. Até dia primeiro.

Harry."

A segunda carta para a consternação de Harry era do Diretor Dumbledore.

"Harry, meu menino

Preciso falar com você sobre algo que aconteceu essa semana. Poderia Severus ir buscá-lo em algum dia na semana seguinte para podermos conversar?Venha com uma mochila para passar alguns dias aqui.

Albus Dumbledore"

"Diretor,

Acho que sexta-feira que vem poderia fazer, estarei até semana que vem passeando com meu tio como ele pegou uns dias de folga. Diga a Severus que ele poderá vir as 10 horas das sexta-feira.

Harry Potter"

Harry marcou sexta-feira para que seus ferimento melhorassem. E apesar de seu tio não estar satisfeito que não poderia bater no sobrinho e teria que alimentá-lo no jantar de quinta-feira e café da manhã de sexta-feira, pelo menos ninguém saberia o que acontece dentro daquela casa.

* * *

A semana que antecederam a rápida ida de Harry para Hogwarts foram mais tranqüilas, apesar de ainda fazer a limpeza da casa ele tinha uma refeição por dia e seu tio somente dava alguns tapas na cabeça durante o café da manha e durante a janta. Na manha de sexta-feira seu tio saiu para o trabalho e sua tia levou Dudley para o shopping para que nenhum Dursley tenha contato com as aberrações. Quando a campainha tocou, Harry já estava com uma das suas melhores roupas esperando Severus.

"Bom dia Mestre! Espero que seu verão esteja indo tudo bem, senhor." Foi a saudação formal do homem.

"Bom dia Severus! Está sim." Disse Harry com um estremecimento. O homem percebendo o estremecimento procurou no vinculo e achou um pouco de dor.

"Mestre! O senhor está com dor!" disse o homem preocupado.

"Não é nada Severus, cai hoje de manhã no banheiro. Está tudo bem!" disse Harry com um sorriso.

"Se o senhor está certo. Podemos ir quando desejar Mestre." Disse Severus ainda preocupado por que a dor que ele percebeu era maior que a sentida por um simples tombo, mas decidiu que era melhor não falar nada sobre isso e ficar mais de olho em seu mestre.

"Podemos ir agora mesmo Severus."

Alguns momentos depois, Harry estava sendo segurado por seu escravo enquanto recuperava o equilibrio quando chegaram ao escritório do diretor por chave de portal.

"Bom dia meu menino! Espero que esteja tudo bem. Sente-se." Dumbledore disse mostrando a Harry e Severus para sentarem nas cadeiras a frente de sua mesa. "Agora Harry, eu sei que você não gostará dessa noticia, mas eu preciso dá-la."

"O-Ok s-senhor." Gaguejou Harry preocupado.

"Bom Harry, depois que você derrotou Voldemort quando um bebê você vem recebendo heranças de pessoas que não tem herdeiros. Semana passada o velho Owen morreu sem herdeiros e em seu testamento ele deixou tudo para você.

A importância disso é que ele tinha um escravo, e como seu herdeiro, sua posse passou a você. Ele é um estudante um ano mais velho que você. Antes de chamá-lo aqui, você precisa assinar os documento de transferência de posse, e os documentos que autorizam ele a estudar em Hogwarts. Como ele é menor de idade e não tem um emprego rentável você não pode dar uma mesada como você dar a Severus, ele será obrigado a pedir a você qualquer coisa que ele necessitar."

Harry horrorizado que tinha outro escravo começou a assinar os documentos. Após todos os documentos serem assinados, o diretor voltou a falar.

"Severus vá por favor chamá-lo enquanto acabo de falar com Harry." Quando o escravo deixou o escritorio o diretor continuou: "Harry, o nome dele é Adalelmo Amim. Ele está na Grifinoria também começando o terceiro ano, creio que você já se encontrou com ele. O que eu preciso contar antes que ele chegue é que ele está sobre o mesmo tipo de escravidão que Severus, tenho fé que você conseguirá lidar com os dois, certo? Para avisá-lo, eu sei que você terá ajuda de Severus, mas preciso dizer que normalmente um escravo jovem é, sem encontra outras palavras, petulante e te desfiará. Você pode imaginar as conseqüências, então é bom se preparar meu caro menino." O diretor Dumbledore disse tristemente.

"Claro senhor." Disse Harry, '_Era o que me faltava, além de ter um escravo, terei dois que podem ler se estou bem ou não!' _pensou com armagura.

Knock, knock. A batida na porta tirou Harry de seus pensamentos.

"Entre!" Harry virou-se e viu Severus sendo seguido por um menino que ele já havia visto na torre da Grifinoria. O menino, pelo que Harry lembrava, era alto, com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis escuros e as mesmas marcas de escravidão que Severus. Quando o menino entrou ele logo parou, antes mesmo de ver Harry no quarto e sentindo a magia de Harry, o menino olhou para o Harry. Já sabendo o que ocorreria Harry esperou o menino fazer o que tinha que fazer. Ajoelhondo-se a frente de Harry abaixou a cabeça até o chão e disse formalmente:

"Eu Adalelmo Amim, estou aqui para realizar e servir a cada propósito que você mandar e desejar Mestre."

"Hm.. Você pode ficar no escritório e olhar para mim." Disse Harry já sabendo o que aconteceria. E assim o menino levantou-se e olhou para cima, e Harry percebeu o desafio nos olhos do menino.

"Bom, agora vocês já se encontraram. Harry você ficará aqui uma semana, já mandei uma carta a seu tio para ele não se preocupar. Durante essa semana Severus levará vocês ao Beco Diagonal para a compra de seus materiais, além disso vocês podem fazer o que vocês gostariam. Bom dia a você." E com essa despedida os três seguiram caminho pros aposentos de Severus.

Chegando aos aposentos Harry entrou primeiro e foi sentar-se na poltrona. Observando os dois escravos e fazendo um gesto para que ambos sentassem no sofá, Harry esperou que alguém quebrasse o silencia enquanto observava o fogo.

"Eu não irei obedecer você, senhor." Disse Adalelmo. Harry percebeu que Adalelmo não queria realmente dizer o "senhor". Assustado com a agressividade do seu outro escravo, Harry não sabia como reagir.

"Adalelmo! Você não deve falar assim com o Mestre!" disse Severus horrorizado pela agressividade do outro menino.

"Hm...Eu acho que vou pro meu quarto Severus." Disse Harry sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, pegando a mochila rapidamente ele correu para o quarto, fechou a porta e começou a chorar. '_Eu nem queria um escravo, quanto mais dois. E agora Adalelmo me odeia. Eu me odeio!'_

Algumas horas depois Harry estava aproveitando o tempo que permaneceria em Hogwarts para fazer sua lição de férias, quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Sim!"

"Mestre, posso entrar senhor?" foi a pegunta suave de seu escravo mais velho.

"Entra Severus."

E assim Severus entrou no quarto, mas Harry sentado na escrivaninha recusou-se a olhar para o escravo, mesmo que o mesmo havia se ajoelhado perto de seus pés.

"Senhor. Adalelmo, assim como o senhor, ainda é uma criança mestre. Desde o primeiro ano dele, o diretor pediu-me que eu o orientasse para que ele não passasse por muito sofrimento por causa da situação dele como escravo. Falei com ele após sua saída e ele entende que se não fosse o senhor, outro teria a posse dele, mas ele ainda está resentido com a escravidão mestre. Peço, sem ofende-lo mestre, que tente entender e o trate suavemente." Severus explicou.

"Severus, eu não estou bravo com ele e eu realmente entendo o que ele deve estar sentindo." Depois de alguns momentos em que Severus ainda estava ajoelhado o escravo voltou a falar.

"Mestre, está na hora do almoço. Posso servir o almoço, senhor?"

"Serve só para vocês dois Severus. Não estou com fome." E com um gesto Harry dispensou Severus do quarto. Preocupado, mas sem querer desobedecer Severus foi chamar Adalelmo para almoçar.

Quase no final do dia Harry foi deitar por que estava cansado, depois de cair no sono, Severus volta a bater na porta.

"Mestre? O jantar já está na mesa." Sem querer que nenhum dos dois escravos sofra por causa dele, Harry levantou-se e cambaleante dirigiu-se a sala. Sem realmente ver por onde andava Harry tropeçou e somente não caiu por causa de Adalelmo que o segurou por trás. Apesar de sentir seu mestre estremecendo com o contato, o menino levou Harry para a cadeira e falou:

"O senhor deveria ver por onde está andando." Disse rispidamente.

Piscando como uma coruja, Harry respondeu sem pensar: "Desculpa". Quando Harry percebeu o menino se encolhendo foi que percebeu o que havia feito.

"Adalelmo não fale assim com o mestre! E mestre, não peça desculpas a nós." Severus disse primeiramente escandalizado e logo em seguida suavemente.

"Hã. O-Ok, v-vamos j-jantar?" Harry perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um gesto para os outro dois se juntarem a ele.

Durante o jantar Severus estava preocupado como seria a vida dos três nos próximos anos e preocupado com seu mestre. Adalelmo estava pensando que a atitude que havia visto em seu novo mestre até agora era estranho, o menino-que-sobreviveu não deveria ser assim tão tímido e inseguro. E Harry estava remexendo a comida no prato, de cabeça baixa pensando. Levantando-se, sem olhar para ninguém Harry disse:

"Estou morrendo de sono, vejo vocês amanhã." Com essa despedida, ele rapidamente voltou ao seu quarto, deixando dois escravos estarrecidos que seu mestre não havia almoçado e brincou com a janta em vez de comer.

No dia seguinte, os três foram ao Beco Diagonal e compraram tudo o que precisavam para o novo ano letivo. E assim passou a semana, onde Harry estava sempre por perto de seus escravos e ao mesmo tempo de escondia deles. No dia de voltar Harry despediu-se de um Severus preocupado e de um Adalelmo pensativo.

* * *

Já na casa de seus tios, Harry voltou a recebeu o tratamento normal com juros pelo tempo em que havia estado fora. Logo chegou o dia de voltar para a escola e Harry estava muito machucado, mas como havia pego analgésicos tanto no banheiro de seus tios quanto no armário de poções de Severus, Harry achou que ninguém perceberia.

Severus apareceu, exatamente as 10 da manha do dia primeiro de Setembro para aparatar seu mestre para a plataforma. E assim Harry encontra-se com Ron e Mione em um compartimento quando o trem estava saindo.

"Como foi as férias de vocês?" Harry perguntou a seus amigos. Depois de ouvir as respostas contou o que havia acontecido nas suas férias.

"Vocês lembram do Adalelmo Amim, aquele escravo que está no terceiro ano na Grifinoria?" com o aceno de seus amigos ele continuou: "O dono dele morreu e deixou tudo para mim como o menino-que-sobreviveu. Eu realmente acho que ele me odeia." Disse Harry suavemente.

Sem nenhum deles saber, Adalelmo estava do outro lado da porta ouvindo tudo. O menino prometeu que tentaria ser mais simpático com seu mestre, mas achava que o ressentimento de ser escravo o atrapalharia.

* * *

***Adalelmo – origem germânica, significa "proteção de nobre"

***Amim – origem árabe, significa "o fiel"

**Ei pessoas...algumas coisinhas:**

**- Esta história será um Drarry, onde Draco será uma veela**

**- Eu decidir dar a Harry outro escravo**

**- Vai ser um SS / OMC**

**Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando ... beijos**


	7. Bônus 1

**Bônus 1**

Severus Snape levantou os olhos e procurou seu Mestre, ele estava preocupado com seu Mestre. Quando Severus pegou seu Mestre para levá-lo a estação percebeu uma coisa que não queria ter percebido: ele não estava sentindo nada, não vinha nenhum sentimento a partir do vinculo.

Sendo sincero consigo mesmo se fosse a dois anos atrás Severus não se preocuparia, mas Severus aprendeu a respeitar e se importar muito com seu Mestre. E agora Severus estava preocupado com seu Mestre. '_Primeiro foi quando o peguei para a conversa com o diretor, o Mestre estava sentindo mais dor que o normal para uma queda no banheiro. Depois foi o começo rochoso com Adalelmo, eu sei que o Mestre está se sentindo culpado pela revolta de Adalelmo. Houve também a reclusão do Mestre na semana que deveria ser a semana de ligação entre o Mestre e Adalelmo. Agora eu não estou sentindo nada a partir do vinculo com o Mestre.'_ Pensou Severus preocupado enquanto via que apesar de seu Mestre ter começado a comer para que seus escravos possam comer, agora ele já não está comendo nada, está somente brincando com a comida no prato. Vendo a expressão de seu Mestre lembrou-se a primeira vez que viu seu Mestre.

Flash back

Minerva havia o chamado para se encontrar com seu Mestre. Com apreensão ele bateu e esperou a ordem para entrar.

Quando entrou foi como das outras vezes que sua magia havia se ligado aos antigos Mestres, foi como milhões de cordas de aço estivessem puxando sua magia até seu mais novo Mestre em uma promessa silenciosa. Uma promessa que para cada Mestre foi diferente. Com seu primeiro Mestre foi uma promessa de dor, seguida de mais dor. Com o ancião Potter foi uma promessa de conforto e acalento e finalmente com James Potter foi uma promessa de humilhação constante.

Severus estava preocupado com qual promessa viria da ligação, mas não estava pronto para a promessa feita. Uma promessa onde ele próprio iria ser o suporte para seu Mestre, onde ele próprio precisaria guiar e confortar seu Mestre, precisaria de paciência e tranqüilidade com seu Mestre, por que seu Mestre lhe traria a chance de uma vida diferente, seu Mestre estava prometendo uma esperança de ser tratado como um humano livre.

Completamente atordoado ele ajoelhou-se e fez sua promessa, a promessa que ele nunca quebraria, a promessa que significaria sua vida.

Final do Flash Back

Severus lembrou-se também que o primeiro mês foi uma dor constante, seu Mestre estava o evitando como uma praga, como se Severus fosse algo indesejável. A dor que veio do vinculo com essa certeza foi insuportável, pois a promessa do vinculo o puxava para acalentar e tirar todas as preocupações de seu Mestre, mas seu Mestre o esta evitando.

Severus lembrou-se do primeiro jogo de Quadribol de seu Mestre, como seu Mestre havia se machucado e toda a conversa que se seguiu. Severus sentiu-se tão limpo, tão tranqüilo com a aceitação de seu Mestre com a sua proximidade, ele estava exultante. Com um vinco na testa lembrou-se da única vez que seu Mestre foi obrigado pelo vinculo a puni-lo como ele havia se sentido.

Flash back

Parecia errado permitir que seu Mestre passasse por isso, mas o vinculo exigia. Com cada palmada Severus sentiu como se estivesse sendo limpo e perdoado por tudo, cada palmada era uma promessa do vinculo que tudo melhoraria. Por isso quando acabou ele fez a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

"Obrigado Mestre!"

Quando as palavras saíram da sua boca seu Mestre saiu correndo pela porta. '_Eu fiz algo que o desagradou? Por que ele saiu correndo?'_

No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite dormindo de barriga pra baixo e sua bunda ardendo, vermelha se um jeito que ele não conseguia quase que colocar a cueca e a calça, ele entrou no salão e foi sentar-se com um estremecimento de sentar em sua bunda dolorida. Assim que levantou os olhos viu seu Mestre fugindo do salão. E assim foi pelos próximos dias, o vinculo exigindo que Severus explicasse e se desculpasse por causar tanto desconforto para seu Mestre que ele nem comeria.

A conversa que teve com seu Mestre sobre as refeições foi maravilhosa.

Final do Flash back

Severus lembrou de como ele começou a afeiçoar-se com o menino. O menino era gentil e silencioso, apesar de as vezes inseguro, seu Mestre era a pessoa mais cativante que ele já havia se encontrado. Ele havia visto a prova observando seu Mestre relacionar-se com seus colegas de casa. Severus enciumado percebeu que todos aqueles amigos de seu Mestre; o time de Quadribol, seu dois amigos que não desgrudavam dele, o Lomgbotom; todos eles tinham algo em comum, viam seu Mestre como um confidente, alguém em quem eles podiam confiar sem pensar e que todos dariam a vida pelo seu Mestre se a necessidade surgisse.

Passando seu olhar pela mesa da Grifinoria Severus observou Adalelmo, o menino iria sofrer muito se continuasse com isso. O que Severus podia fazer era tentar orientar Adalelmo e proteger seu Mestre do outro escravo que poderia machucar seu Mestre sem perceber. E com um estremecimento Severus percebeu que passou todo o jantar pensando. Chegando aos quartos de seu Mestre, Severus viu seu Mestre encostado na parede a frente do quadro que guarda a entrada.

"Mestre? Por que o senhor não entrou Mestre?" disse suavemente para não pertubar seu Mestre.

"Eu não vou entrar Severus, preciso voltar para a torre. Eu percebi que você estava me olhando muito e que não havia comido nada no jantar. Você está bem Severus?" seu Mestre perguntou. Seu pequeno Mestre havia percebido que ele não estava bem, quando Severus começou a ficar exaltante sobre isso, lembrou-se que ele não está recebendo nenhum sentimento do vinculo.

"Estou bem sim senhor, Mestre. Se não for ousadia Mestre, posso perguntar se o senhor está bem?"

"Estou bem sim Severus. Boa noite!" disse seu pequeno e fragil Mestre virando as costas e indo embora. '_Pelo visto esse será um longo e estressante ano.'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Harry deitou-se na sua cama na torre, lembrando da pequena conversa com Severus. Será que Severus percebeu algo errado? Harry estava muito preocupado que Severus pecebesse a dor em que Harry estava, na ultima semana de férias seu tio pouco havia se preocupado com os avisos que Harry disse sobre Severus e Adalelmo conseguirem sentir o que ele estava sentindo e a consequecia disso foram três costelas quebradas, nas costas tinham cortes em marcas da fivela do cinto do seu tio, hematomas por todo o corpo e seu pulso esquerdo estava torcido.

Harry silenciosamente agradeceu que nem Severus e nem seus tios deram por falta dos analgésicos, pelo menos assim seus escravos não perceberiam a dor constante que ele estava passando. Ele havia gelado quando Severus perguntou se ele estava bem, pensou que o homem havia percebido. Se preparando para acordar a cada quatro horas para tomar os analgésicos Harry caiu no sono.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou cedo e como sempre arrumou-se antes de seus amigos, terminando de se arrumar ele chamou os meninos para poderem pegar os horários e irem para a aula. Descendo, encontrou-se com Mione e esperaram Ron descer, enquanto esperavam Adalelmo desceu as escadas. O escravo parou no meio do caminho, virou seu olhar para seu Mestre e relutantemente inclinou a cabeça e seguiu rapidamente para fora da torre. '_Ele realmente não gosta de mim' _pensou Harry vendo seu escravo saindo da torre.

Dez minutos depois Harry, Ron e Mione estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinoria brincando e comentando sobre as aulas, eles teriam aula com Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry não percebeu o olhar de Severus sobre ele, apesar de Harry estar em melhor humor hoje que na noite anterior Harry estava comendo pouco, menos que o normal. Afinal ele ainda tinha que voltar a se acostumar a comer porções maiores de comida como na casa de seus tios ele não podia comer mais que uma refeição por dia, nem todos os dias, e sua refeição normalmente se constituía de pão com queijo e um copo de água.

E assim a semana passou, Harry combinou de se encontrar com seus escravos nos aposentos de Severus todo sábado de manha, a não ser que ele tivesse treino, ai eles se encontrariam a tarde. Sabendo que Adalelmo ainda não queria nem olhar para sua cara, Harry passou os sábados na frente da lareira fazendo suas lições sem conversa com o menino e somente tirando algumas duvidas com Severus.

Harry percebeu durante seu primeiro mês na escola, que esse ano não estava agourando nada de bom para ele. Apesar de estar feliz que suas feridas já estavam curadas, seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma piada que estava mais preocupado com a aparência e fama do que ensinar os alunos; outro ponto que Harry estava preocupado era com a voz constante que ele ouvia pelo castelo, que somente ele ouvia. Isso sem contar os seus dois escravos, um que estava sempre preocupado e outro que queria que ele sumisse da face da Terra. No geral seu segundo ano na escola começou de forma 'tranqüila'.

E assim, durante uma noite os três estavam voltando da festa de morte do Nick-quase-sem-cabeça quando Harry ouviu a voz de novo.

"_Sinto cheiro de sangue...sangue...herdeiro..."_ e a voz foi ficando cada vez mais longe, Harry correu atrás da voz como se tentasse descobrir da onde veio. Ron e Mione estavam vindo atrás e quando Harry estancou na curva do corredor eles toparam com Harry e os três caíram. A frente deles estava a gata do senhor Filch dura como um pau, pendurada na tocha e acima da tocha estava escrito em sangue:

A CÂMARA DOS SEGREDOS FOI ABERTA

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO.*

E assim foi um tumulto na escola, poucos dias depois da gata ter sido petrificada foi o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano, parecia que a temporada de Quabribol começou para acalmar os alunos do que havia acontecido.

Durante o jogo, enquanto perseguia o pomo, um balaço começou a segui-lo e apesar de ter pego o pomo, o balaço só parou depois que havia quebrado o braço de Harry e se enterrado no chão. O professor Lockhart para mostrar que poderia consertar o braço de Harry acabou sumindo com todos os ossos do braço esquerdo de Harry.

Depois disso, Harry encontra-se, de novo, em seu quarto nos aposentos de Severus, sendo cuidado por ambos os escravos. Harry teria que tomar esquelese a cada quatro horas para nascer todos os ossos de novo, o que não haviam contado a Harry era que nascer todos os ossos doía como se estivessem quebrando cada pedaço que crescia. Severus ficou ao seu lado com uma toalha molhada sem poder fazer nada.

"Para de gritar! Você está parecendo uma criança pequena fazendo birra! E seus gritos estão me dando dor de cabeça!" disse rispidamente Adalelmo.

Harry parou de gritar, mas continuou gemendo, olhando para Adalelmo encostado na parede percebeu que o menino depois de falar, havia fechado os olhos como se estivesse se concentrando em algo. Severus também olhou para o menino, mas não falou nada pois não tinha mais como remediar. Harry estava ficou anestesiado na maneira que Adalelmo falou com ele, '_Ele nunca vai querer nada de mim, acho que faço bem escondendo dos dois o tratamento que recebeu dos meu tios' _pensou Harry em meio a dor.

Adalelmo percebeu seu erro assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, o vinculo estava exigindo punição pelo modo que ele estava tratando seu Mestre, arrependido o menino percebeu como suas palavras afetaram o menino menor que estava na cama.

Depois de uma noite em volta de dor, mordendo os lábio para não gritar, Harry conseguiu adormecer, já com o braço inteiro. Quando acordou, Harry percebeu que não havia ninguém em seu quarto. Remexendo-se na cama, Harry percebeu que ele não estava mais em dor, pegando uma troca de roupa no armário Harry dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar banho.

Saindo do banheiro Harry viu Severus em pé e encostado no batente da porta, com olhos baixos o homem parecia ao mesmo tempo preocupado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso. Pela postura do homem, Harry diria que ele estava mais nervoso que preocupado. Quando o homem olhou pra cima Harry percebeu que aqueles olhos ônix nornalmente macio e tranqüilos estava com chamas de fúria, recuando assustado Harry bateu as costas no batente da porta do banheiro.

Percebendo o medo de seu Mestre, Severus deu um passo para frente, só para Harry ter outro para trás. Severus parou atordoado, por que seu Mestre estava com medo?

"Desculpe-me Mestre. Senhor, o que está acontecendo?" Severus falou com uma suave voz. Harry percebeu que a fúria dos olhos ônix do homem estavam menor, mas ainda estavam lá e isso deixava Harry pertubado e com medo do homem.

"N-nada S-Severus. O-o q-que v-você q-queria?" gaguejou Harry. Suspirando o homem abaixou a cabeça e disse baixo e suavemente.

"Ouvi o chuveiro e vim chamar o senhor para o almoço." E assim para não perturbar mais ainda seu Mestre ele virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

Harry lentamente dirigiu-se a sala, onde encontrou Severus ainda de cabeça baixa perto da mesa e Adalelmo encostado nas costas da poltrona, o menino também estava de cabeça baixa. Não querendo perturbar os dois Harry sentou-se silenciosamente na cadeira e começou a comer. Severus e Adalelmo estavam observando seu Mestre enquanto o menino comia, Harry estava de cabeça baixa mordiscando o alimento sem realmente comer. Vinte minutos depois Harry desistiu de fingir de comer e levantou-se da mesa, quando ele passou pelo escravos Severus o chamou.

"Mestre!"

"Hm?" Harry respondeu voltando-se ao homem de cabeça baixa.

"O senhor lembra-se da vez que o senhor teve que me punir?"

"Lembro sim, por quê?" Harry perguntou com medo.

"O senhor terá que punir Adalelmo, por causa do que ele falou, no tom em que falou em uma situação em que o senhor estava debilitado sem ajudá-lo a melhorar."

Com essas palavras Harry virou-se para Adalelmo que estava olhando para o chão ainda. Harry não queria fazer isso, mas sabendo as conseqüências ele não poderia negar aplicar a punição.

"Hã, p-precisa s-ser a-algum t-tipo e-especifico?"

"Não senhor, o que o senhor escolher" foi a resposta formal de Adalelmo.

"Pode ser o mesmo que o senhor usou em mim mestre." Severus disse ao mesmo tempo que Adalelmo.

"C-como v-vamos f-fazer i-isso?"depois da pergunta de Harry s três passaram algum tempo sem falar nada. Severus delicadamente pegou o braço de seu Mestre, vendo como seu Mestre se encolheu com o contato, o homem soltou o braço, mas fez um gesto para que Harry sentasse na poltrona.

Sentando-se na poltrona, Harry baixou a cabeça e somente percebeu a movimentação no quarto quando Adalelmo subiu no seu colo do mesmo jeito que Severus subiu daquela vez. Percebendo a bunda de Adalelmo sem cueca nem nada, Harry finalmente percebeu que ele teria que bater no menino que o odiava e o menino não poderia fazer nada para revidar.

"Mestre, eu perguntei a ele a quantidade, o senhor deverá dar 20 a mais que o senhor me deu." Severus disse com voz entrecortada.

Harry estava preocupado, 70 palmadas por algo que o menino disse, ele não gostou da situação, mas sabia que era irreversível. E assim ele começou, de cabeça baixa, cada palmada eram lagrimas a mais derramadas, era dor a mais que o menino estava sentindo e nojo a mais que Harry sentia dele mesmo. _'Eu não valho nada, tio Valter tinha razão, era melhor se eu tivesse morrido com meus pais.'_pensou Harry na ultima palmada. Quando tudo acabou, Adalelmo se levantou e falou as mesmas palavras que Severus disse e Gerou a mesma reação de Harry.

"Obrigado Mestre." Disse o menino com voz entrecortada. E com isso Harry saiu em disparada do quarto, mas dessa vez Harry lembrou-se de trancar o banheiro.

Poucos dias depois Collin Creevey havia sido petrificado também. Aquela noite os alunos teriam aula de Duelos. Durante uma demonstração Harry duelou contra Malfoy e com um feitiço que conjurou uma cobra a partir de Malfoy a escola descobriu que ele era ofídioglota, ou seja, uma pessoa que podia falar com as cobras. E assim, todos aqueles que não eram seus amigos pensaram que ele era o herdeira de Slytherin que havia aberto a câmara.

Poucos dias depois Harry achou um diário, o diário de Tom Riddle. O diário contou a Harry que quem havia aberto a câmara há 50 anos havia sido Hagrid. Antes que o trio pudesse ir falar com Hagrid, Hermione foi petrificada, portanto somente os meninos foram ver Hagrid, que estava sendo preso, e lhes disse para seguir as aranhas para saber qual era o monstro. E assim eles quase foram mortos por Aragogue, uma acromatula, mas conseguiram escapar.

Quando foram visitar Hermione na enfermaria viram que havia um papel em sua mão, que explicava que o monstro que podia petrificar as pessoas deveria ser um basilisco. Portanto os dois meninos mais o professor Lockhart foram até a câmara secreta. No final Gina foi salva de Tom Riddle (ou melhor uma memória de Voldemort), o professor Lockhart perdeu toda a memória, Harry matou o basilisco com a ajuda de Fawkes (a fênix do diretor) que trouxe o chapéu seletor e Harry tirou a espada de Gryffindor de dentro. Apesar de ter se ferido Harry não precisou ficar na enfermaria por conta das lagrimas de Fawkes.

Harry estava nos aposentos de Severus arrumando suas coisas para pegar o trem no dia seguinte. '_Bom, agora voltarei ao inferno que é a casa dos meus tios. Espero que essas férias sejam mais tranqüilas lá'_ Pensou o menino enquanto observava seus dois escravos, Severus parecia que ia sentir sua falta e Adalelmo, apesar do começo, estava agindo com um pouco mais de suavidade para com Harry.

*****Fim do segundo ano*****

* * *

*tirado do segundo livro

**Desculpe gente pelo pequeno capitulo, mas esse capitulo foi dificil de escrever...**

**Respondendo:**

**Eu sou um pouco dramatica demais, eu realmente gosto de historias onde Harry é abusado pelos seus tios, estou fazendo ele tentando esconder o abuso para que ninguem saiba, como o vinculo com os escravos mostram quando Harry esta mal ele esta escondendo com analgesicos... No proximo ano ele encontrara outra forma, por isso Severus e Adalelmo so descobrirão no sexto ano sobre o abuso...**

**Obrigada a todos beijinhus e ate a proxima...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Harry estava hospedado no segundo quarto de Dudley, depois de inflar sua Tia Marge, Harry tinha pegado suas coisas para sair de casa. Antes que pudesse o Ministro Cornélio Fudge, tinha chego e explicado que não aconteceria nada a ele, mas ele precisava ficar com seus tios para proteção. Harry lembrou-se também por que ele estava deitado agora na cama sem lençóis esperando uma entrega via coruja.

Flash Back

Assim que o Ministro desapareceu junto com os Aurores de dentro da casa de sua família, Harry virou-se para seu tio, que estava roxo de raiva, o homem o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou até a porta do segundo quarto de Dudley o empurrando para dentro.

Mal deu tempo de Harry perceber o impacto com o chão antes que sentisse seu tio chutando seu estomago, para proteger-se, Harry virou-se de costas e recebeu todos os chutes nas costas. Quando seu tio cansou de usar o pé, ele passou a usar as mãos, e isso foi até que seu tio cansou e o deixou deitado no quarto. Arrastado-se para a cama Harry desmaiou.

Final do Flash Back

Essa foi a nova rotina de Harry, todo dia depois do jantar seu tio viria e bateria nele até cansar-se. Pensando no que aconteceria se seus escravos descobrissem, Harry mandou uma carta para a livraria Floreios e Borrões e perguntou se era possível comprar livros por correio coruja, com a resposta afirmativa da loja, Harry pediu todos os livros que eles tinham sobre o vinculo que ele compartilhava com seus escravos.

Quando os livros chegaram, Harry folheou-os sem realmente ler tudo, somente pesquisando se havia algo que bloqueasse os escravos de sentirem que o mestre não estava bem. Depois de alguns dias ele encontrou o que ele precisava:

_"...Alguns Mestres não gostavam que seus escravos soubessem o que os Mestre sentiam, por isso foi criado um feitiço para essas situações. O feitiço, embora muito simples de ser realizado, necessita de uma renovação a cada exatos 45 dias, após 45 dias o feitiço desvanece: __Obstructionum affectus, consumunt pax(1)_, _para realizar o feitiço pela primeira vez é necessário que haja uma distancia entre Mestre e escravo(os) onde os últimos não estão dentro do alcance dos sentimentos trazidos pelo vinculo. Tendo a distância é necessário que o feitiço seja falado três vezes para cada escravo, não há necessidade de uma varinha como o feitiço irá trabalhar em uma magia vinculativa que já está em trabalho, no final do feitiço deve-se acrescentar o nome do escravo (__Obstructionum affectus, consumunt pax nome do escravo__), com isso os escravos deverão perceber pelo vinculo sempre uma sensação de paz a partir de seus senhores ..."_

Harry estava exaltante com o feitiço descoberto, o dia seguinte era o dia de voltar a Hogwarts, com uma nova determinação Harry marcou em um papel que era dia 31 de agosto as 23 horas que ele iria realizar o feitiço assim amanhã Severus e Adalelmo não sentiram o quão machucado Harry estava voltando da casa de seus tios. Harry não percebeu nada de diferente ao lançar o feitiço, então ele estava torcendo para que funcionasse.

No dia seguinte, assim como nos últimos dois anos, Harry estava esperando Severus vir buscá-lo para levá-lo para a King Cross. Quando o relógio bateu dez e meia, Harry viu Severus aparecer na frente da casa de seus tios. Pegando sua mochila com as coisas que ele usou durante as férias, Harry fez caminho até seu escravo.

"Bom dia Severus!"

"Bom dia Mestre! Como o senhor está?" perguntou o escravo suavemente.

"Estou muito bem! Podemos ir?" Harry estava exaltante que o feitiço havia funcionado. Severus não estava com aquela expressão de que sabia que seu Mestre estava mentindo.

Chegando a estação Severus ao contrario dos últimos anos subiu a bordo do trem juntamente com seu Mestre, como já estava quase na hora de partir eles só encontraram um compartimento que havia um homem dormindo. Pouco tempo depois Adalelmo, Ron e Hermione chegaram.

"Severus, Adalelmo, não que eu não queira que vocês fiquem aqui, mas por que vocês estão aqui?" Harry finalmente perguntou o que o estava deixando curioso.

"Com a fuga do criminoso Sirius Black, nós nos sentiríamos melhor estando com o senhor, mestre." Severus explicou suavemente.

"Hm, ok então."

E assim passou metade da viagem, logo as crianças descobriram que o homem dormindo era Remus J. Lupin, o novo professor de DCAT. De repente as o trem parou, as luzes apagaram e uma nevoa fria rodeou o trem. Foi quando a porta do compartimento abriu que eles descobriram por que, um ser com uma capa preta cobrindo todo o corpo e rosto estava na porta. A sensação gélida aumentou e Harry começou a lembrar de todas as vezes que seu tio havia batido, a sensação de não ter ninguém, a ultima coisa que ele se lembrou antes que tudo escurecesse foi uma foi masculina dizendo:

"Lily, pegue o Harry e corra. Irei segurá-lo."

"Harry! Harry, acorde!", "Mestre!"

Foram as primeiras coisas que Harry ouviu quando começou a acordar. Abrindo os olhos Harry percebeu que Severus e Adalelmo estavam cada um de um lado dele o olhando preocupado. Assim que ele tentou se levantar Severus o ajudou a se levantar e sentar-se enquanto Adalelmo pegava um chocolate da mão do novo professor de DCAT e estendia a Harry.

"O que era aquilo?" perguntou Harry com uma voz rouca.

"Aquilo eram Dementadores, os guardas da prisão Azkaban. Eles se alimentam da felicidade da pessoa a fazendo se lembrar de seus piores momentos." Disse o novo professor.

"E o que eles estão fazendo aqui?" Ron preguntou

"Eles estarão na escola também; eles estão sob ordens do Ministério para procurar Sirius Black como ele foi visto indo em direção a Hogwarts." Respondeu suavemente Severus, que ainda estava prestando atenção se seu Mestre estava bem, juntamente com Adalelmo.

"Eu já estou melhor Severus, Adalelmo. Obrigado!" Harry disse quietamente aos dois escravos.

E assim a viagem continuou, chegando a Hogwarts os alunos já estavam sabendo do desmaio de Harry, sendo assim Harry estava sendo assediado por todos seus amigos da Grifinoria querendo saber se ele estava bem. A Sonserina estava incrivelmente quieta.

O banquete passou sem incidentes e logo Harry já estava se levantando juntamente com o resto da Grifinoria para ir para a torre quando a professora McGonagal o chama para se reunir com o diretor. Inquieto Harry segue a professora, _'Toda vez que vou ao escritório do diretor eu recebo alguma noticia que não gosto.'_ Entrando no escritório Harry vê que o Diretor estava junto com Severus e Adalelmo, sentando-se entre os dois escravos Harry espera o Diretor começar a falar.

"Harry eu sei que você não irá gosta disso, mas chegamos a conclusão que é o melhor. Como você sabe, Sirius Black escapou da prisão. Ele era um amigo do seu pai, um amigo que o traiu, quando seus pais se esconderam ele estavam sob um feitiço chamado Fidelius, que escondia a casa na forma de um guardião com o segredo.

O guardião era Sirius Black, o homem que traiu seus pais, sabemos que ele está vindo para Hogwarts por causa de você, portanto achamos melhor se você passar esse ano letivo nos aposentos de Severus."

"Eu não poderia ficar na torre se eu prometer ser cuidadoso?" perguntou Harry

"Desculpe meu menino, mas tanto eu quanto Severus, Adalelmo e os professores estariam mais tranqüilos se você estiver o mais seguro possível."

Resignado Harry acabou concordando apesar de não gostar da idéia de passar o ano inteiro vivendo com seus escravos onde era mais fácil para eles perceberem alguma coisa de errado mesmo com o feitiço. De pé na frente do quadro que guardo os aposentos de Severus, Harry teve um pressentimento que ele não irá gostar desse ano.

Entrando nos aposentos Harry dirigiu-se a poltrona que ele gostava e ficou olhando pro fogo enquanto pensava. _'Eu sei que eles estão preocupados comigo, mas eu lido constantemente com a raiva do Tio Valter, esse Sirius Black não deve ser pior. E agora estou vivendo aqui esse ano, se Adalelmo já não gostava de mim depois desse ano ele irá me odiar, e Severus não terá sua privacidade e começará a me odiar também. Eu poderia tentar ir atrás desse tal de Black, se conseguir pegar ele poderei voltar ao dormitório, por outro lado se eu morrer não será de tanta diferença.'_

"...re?Mestre?" foi Severus tentando chamar a atenção de Harry.

"Desculpe Severus, estava pensando. Algum problema?"

"Não há necessidade de se desculpar Mestre. Eu estava preocupado. O senhor não quer ficar aqui? Tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer para o senhor sentir-se mais confortável, Mestre?"

"Não é exatamente que não quero ficar aqui com vocês Severus, eu vou sentir falta da torre da Grifinoria. E não tem nada pra vocês fazerem, por que vocês não fazem o que vocês estariam fazendo agora se eu não estivesse aqui?"

Com uma expressão de perplexidade Severus e Adalelmo sentaram-se nos dois sofás que rodeavam a poltrona de seu Mestre e esperaram para poder servir seu Mestre no que ele precisasse. Pouco tempo depois Harry levantou-se anunciando que iria se preparar para a noite, assim que ele mudou-se para o quarto seus escravos seguiram para ajudá-lo.

Sem perceber seus escravos o seguindo Harry pegou pijamas no armário colocou no banheiro e sentou-se na cama para tirar os sapatos, foi quando percebeu Adalelmo tirando os seus sapatos e Severus preparando o seu banho. Sabendo que não adiantaria reclamar Harry deixou os dois prepararem as suas coisas para a de um banho relaxante Harry estava sentado embaixo do cobertor da cama.

"Tenho certeza, podem deixar que agora vou dormir. E obrigado pela ajuda."

"Foi nosso prazer Mestre. Boa noite Mestre!" Severus respondeu suavemente.

"Boa noite Mestre!" Adalelmo despediu-se.

Sozinho na penumbra do quarto Harry ficou pensando como seria esse ano, por que parecia que ele passaria o ano sob a vigilância de dois escravos superprotetores e professores preocupados com ele. '_Será um longo ano' _Harry pensou antes de cair no sono.

* * *

(1)obstructionum affectus, consumunt pax bloquear desconforto, passar paz

**Feliz Natal e Bom Ano Novo a todos. Mais provavelmente eu não irei atualizar até o ano novo. Desculpa pela demora na atualização, mas estava com um bloqueio na estoria...**

**Bjus e comentem!**


End file.
